The Dog Kwami
by Edentonteaparty418
Summary: Caleb just moved to Paris from the USA. On his first day to school he helps an old man out who in turn slips a tiny red box into his bag containing the Dog Kwami. Follow Caleb on this adventure and how he handles making friends and figuring out his identity when it comes to his superhero life. It has been around a year since LadyBug and Cat Noir got their powers.
1. Chapter 1

RING RING school already well I better prepare for my first day of eleventh grade. My name is Caleb and I just moved to Paris all the way from the grand ole United States. "I hope the teacher and my classmates speak english" I mutter as I head out the door deciding to walk on my first day of school. I start heading towards school. Looking at my phone I check the time, CRAP, I am going to be late as I start running I see an old man getting shook down for money. Stopping in my tracks I have two choices, be late on the first day or leave an old man to get mugged. Well I hope the school understands and with that thought I run towards the mugger tackling him to the ground. "Go get help" I yell to the old man as I struggle to restrain the mugger. "Why would I do that when help is already here" the old man says cryptically, great I am helping a crazy person, when all of a sudden a hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me off of the mugger. As I regain my balance and look at who pulled me off I see a girl in a polka dotted onesie. I also notice that her blue hair is up in two ponytails. Looking for the old man I see that he is no longer around. "Yeah your welcome" I grumble since the old man just upped and left even after I helped him. Looking back to the girl I see she is now looking towards me after incapacitating the mugger. "Are you okay?" she asks noticing the scratch I have down my knee which is now exposed by my ripped jeans. "Yeah i'm good, this may sound rude but who are you?". She looks surprised by my question as if everyone knew her but she quickly regains her composure "I'm LadyBug and you must be new here". "Yeah, now i'm going to be late to school so I have to go" I yell over my shoulder as I start running towards the school.

Entering the class ten minutes late everyone in the class looks at me while the teacher asks "And who are you young man", "My name is Caleb, sorry i'm late" I quickly say as I find a seat near the back where no one else is sitting. As the teacher checks the roster she sees his name "Ah very well at least you showed up today". "Okay class please read the paper I han…" After that I just kind of tuned her out as I think of a way to explain my ripped jeans to my parents. "CALEB, are you even paying attention I said get your notes out". Quickly composing myself I reach inside my bag for my notebook and find a tiny red box instead. "I don't remember putting this in my bag or ever seeing my parents buy it for school" I say under my breath as I get my notebook out. Pretending to take notes I take out the little red box from my bag and discreetly open it. Looking inside I see a necklace the cord made out of leather while the pendant attached was a paw akin to that of a dog. Well I don't know where it came from but at least dogs are my favorite animal. Putting the box and the necklace back in my bag I finally start paying attention in class.

After class I start heading home when I hear someone talk about. "Look at him ripped jeans are so last season." Turning to the voice I see the owner of it came from a blonde whose clothes were probably more expensive than the house my parents are renting right now. Ignoring her I start heading back home until someone tapped my shoulder. "Don't let her bother you she is like that to everyone, by the way my name is Adrien." "Thanks and mine is Caleb, so you say she is like that to everyone", "Yeah she is, so I notic.." Just then a car horn went off as a large impatient man sat in the driver's seat "sorry I really have to go", "Okay see you tomorrow" I say as he runs off towards the car. At least there is one nice person in my class. When I get home my parents are still at work. Going into my room I get the box out of my bag and put on the necklace. Right as this happen there was a large flash as a little dog kwami(for a visual look up dog kwami. It was the first picture for me).

"What are you" I practically shout as the little kwami appeared. "Well I am a kwami, and our job now is to protect people. In fact I came up with the saying Man's Best Friend since all me and my person ever do is protect mankind. "So you're not here to haunt me, that's good. Wait protect mankind, i'm only a teenager what do you expect me to do." "Use my power, to do that just say 'Time To Play' and you will absorb my power for a short while. When you do this you will gain super strength, it will be harder to hurt you, and you get a one time super power that you can use before I get tired and have to detransform. The superpower allows you to protect someone from getting hurt for a very short amount of time." "That sounds good and all but how will I know when to transform and can I tell anyone." The little kwami gets very serious "You are to never tell anyone of my existence. Ever. That is final." "Okay I get it so wanna go for a test run.

" Time to Play" I shout right after this I am no longer wearing my normal clothes instead I see a mostly black onesie with specks of brown mixed in, when I look into a mirror I see I am wearing a brown mask that goes around my eyes and I have small floppy ears. The paw on the necklace has now turned black with each toe a shade of brown. "Woah this is cool, time to test this out." Making sure no one is around I jump out the window and onto the next building over. That is insane, I wonder what else I can do. Now I am jumping from roof to roof and doing acrobatic stunts I have never been able to do before. Testing out my strength I find I can easily lift an empty car with one hand. This is so much fun I think as I leap to another building. Relishing in the wind blowing past me until I get tackled in the air.

Hitting the ground hard I notice that the pain is barely there, nice to know if I fall there won't be serious damage. Opening my eyes I see bright green eyes, and cat ears, and someone wearing a cat costume. "Who are you" I manage to get out looking to my side I see the lady from this morning. What was her name...LadyBug that is what it was. "I am Cat Noir and this is LadyBug, hey LB where do you think his akuma is at." "I'm not sure and now that we're up close he doesn't seem to be akumatized" she answers back with a confused look. "Well I don't know what an akuma is but I know what did this, something I got today called a kwami." I say hoping this will resolve the problem. "Did you say a kwami gave you this power" LadyBug asks, "Yes that is exactly what I said" tired of being on the ground I flip up knocking Cat Noir off of me. "Well if you're telling the truth we will see if someone is akumatized until then don't get into trouble" Cat Noir says landing on his feet. "Well I have to go" I say as I start running towards my house. Making sure they weren't following me I transformed and went back to my bedroom. "That was awesome, but did you know there are two other people who have similar powers. One calls herself LadyBug and the other calls himself Cat Noir." I ask the little dog kwami. "So your first transformation and you met the two strongest ones. I like you kid you're an interesting one." "Thanks. I guess either way I am hitting the hay so we will talk more tomorrow. As I lay there on the edge of sleep I can't help but smile. Life is definitely never going to get boring here.

(There is more coming soon so make sure to bookmark this page or follow it so you can catch updates. Also please leave any comments you want so I can improve. Constructive criticism is great but being negative just to be negative is not great)


	2. Chapter 2

(So in this chapter I am going to explore a little more into Caleb's personal life and dealing with the move and also do my first Akuma battle so please leave any helpful comments on anything I can tweak)

Ring Ring Ring. Second day of school, hopefully today is a little less eventful. As I start getting ready to head of to school the dog kwami wakes up. "Hey so where are you going" he asks innocently. "I'm going to school what do you think." The kwami getting excited says "Can I go please please please." "I guess… by the way do you have a name", "Yeah didn't I already tell you." "No you never actually did", "In that case my name is Pluto." Finishing up brushing my teeth I head out the door with Pluto hiding in my bag. I actually get there on time with a few moments to myself. Checking my phone I shoot off a message to one of my old buddies back in America. No reply. Disappointed although I kind of expected no response, I convinced myself before the move that they would forget me. Guess I was right on that, though it is partly my fault. I was never the outgoing type, always sitting in back of class and never raising my hand or hanging out with anyone outside of school.

I see Adrien enter but he doesn't see me and ends up sitting next to someone who looks to be his best friend, then I see the blonde from yesterday and sadly she sees me in the back. "Still no fashion sense I see, Adrien don't you agree. That new kid there must dress himself in the dark." "Well Chloe some people don't have fashion designers choose what they wear everyday. In fact some people take pride in the clothes they wear." That actually surprised me, I was expecting him to either mumble something in agreement or continue the onslaught of insults. Chloe clearly surprised by what he said huffs and sits down in her seat. Standing up I walk over to Adrien, "Thanks for having my back", "Yeah no problem when dealing with Chloe all you have to do is talk back to her and she gets all flustered since she isn't used to people talking back." Just as he finished the sentence the teacher walks in, hurrying back to my seat I sit down and open my bag to get my notes out.

A few minutes later a girl quietly sneaks into class clearly late and trying not to get caught. The teacher without even turning around says "Marinette it seems you still can't make it to class on time just like last year." A few people snicker but I don't pay too much attention to her instead I put my bag on the seat next to me so Pluto can see the class. Pluto immediately picks up the scent of the LadyBug kwami and the Cat kwami but knows it is not his place to reveal them to Caleb. During the class the teacher hands out a small reading assignment to assess what we now. The only problem, it's all in French. Raising my hand a little bit reluctantly I wait for the teacher to notice. "Yes Caleb is there a problem", "Yes actually, you see there seems to be a problem with the worksheet you gave me. It's all in French." "And the problem is…", "Well you see I don't speak French." The teacher realizing my predicament comes up to me and takes the sheet back saying something about how she will translate it and I can do it for homework. Hearing snickers from some of the people in class I try to ignore them but Chloe takes it a step further and says "How do you move here and not know French can you be anymore pathetic, I mean you already sit by yourself now you are saying you can't even speak French." Looking down at my desk I ignore her and start tapping my leg. A bad habit I developed that always gives away when I am nervous or embarrassed. Stopping myself I rummage in my bag and take out some earbuds and start listening to music. Pluto looks at me concerned but I whisper to him not to worry.

After class I try to slip out unnoticed but the teacher calls my name "Caleb, will you please stay after class I wish to speak with you." Stopping in my tracks I walk back in the class "Yes mam" I say hoping i'm not in trouble. "Caleb you worry me, you haven't tried to talk to any of the students except for Adrien and even then it was only a few sentences. Tomorrow I want you to sit next to someone understand", "Yes, I will try i'm just not that great with making first impressions." And with that I exit the class under the teacher's watchful eye. On my way home Pluto flies out of the bag and starts talking "So I think it would be a good idea if you start practicing French so stuff like that doesn't happen like in class today." "Yeah whatever it's not like I took spanish class for my freshman and sophomore year just so I can move to Paris." Ignoring Pluto I enter my house and start on the homework my teacher assigned.

After I was done with that Pluto says it is probably a good idea if I get used to wearing the suit. "Time To Play" transforming I jump to the neighboring building like I did last time and start exploring Paris. First stop the Eiffel Tower, making my way over there I lose myself in the thrill of it all, the feeling of flight and the power I have when. Bam. All of a sudden I am on my back dazed and confused. Looking up I see I just left a me sized dent in the side of the Eiffel Tower, typical me always ruining the moment. Standing up I check around me and luckily no one saw that. Looking up at the Eiffel Tower again I see two figures one pointing and laughing at me the other shaking their head. Apparently I am not in the clear I think glumly. Well at least I found the only two people who can teach me about this Hero business. Jumping up there I ask "So did you like the show", "Did I like it, I loved it" Cat Noir said wiping a pretend tear from his eye. "What you did was irresponsible and you could've hurt yourself" LadyBug replied swiftly. "Sorry if I am not up to standard but this is only my second time doing this", "That brings me back M'Lady, to when we were first learning what to do. It took us a while to get this Purr-fect." "We are not perfect and still have a lot to learn plus what did I say about flirting and making puns." "To always do it whenever I can." I actually hear LadyBug sigh at that response. "Well sorry for being new at this but I should probably leave you two to whatever you call this" Chuckling I jump off the Eiffel Tower to the ground below. Only to reach the ground and get grabbed.

"I am the Gardener, now give me your Miraculous. Wait you're not Cat Noir or LadyBug." Okay Caleb don't freak out just try to break free I think to myself. Trying to squirm my way out of her grip I successfully get one hand free before she throws me at a building. Okay that didn't hurt anything. Well only my pride. Standing up I see Cat Noir and LadyBug facing off against her as she throws seeds from her bag, growing vines wherever they touched. One of the seeds hit a car and the grow rapidly. Propelling the car towards Cat Noir. Seeing he is unaware I instinctively yell "PROTECT" with my hand pointing at him. All of a sudden Cat Noir is bathed in a glow when the car hits him. LadyBug seeing this runs over to him only to see it didn't even leave a scratch on him. Seeing an opportunity I run up behind the Gardener and I try to grab the bag. Succeeding I pump my fist in victory, right as she punches me in the face. Pushed back by the force of the blow I drop the back spilling seeds everywhere. Vines sprouting up everywhere forming a cage that entrap me and the Gardener.

I hear shouts from the outside that I need to break the bag, looking for the bag I see the Gardener reach for it. Running up to her I shove her aside with such force she is knocked back into the vines getting entangled. Taking the bag and ripping it with ease I see a little black moth fly out of it. The vines start to retreat when I hear "Time to Deevilize". Seeing LadyBug trap and release the moth I assume everything is good until I hear my necklace beep. Looking down I see the paw now only has one toe left. "Do any of you know what this means" I point down toward my necklace. "It means you need to leave before you transform back." "Okay so I guess see you guys later" I call over my shoulder as I run into an alley right when the last toe disappears. With a flash of light Pluto is now in front of me "Hey Pluto, you look tired. Is there something I can do." "Yeah how about some meat i'm hungry", "yeah okay let's go back to my place pal." Checking to see if anyone is around I quickly exit the alley and head home. After dinner I head up to my room with a piece of ham "hear you go buddy." Laying down for bed I can't help but smile. I am a Hero now.

(So I am thinking about giving him super hearing and super smell since those are characteristics of a dog. Any thoughts?)


	3. Chapter 3

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up I get ready in record time, i'm still excited from the events of yesterday. Yesterday, the day I became a hero oh this is just so cool. Gently carrying Pluto from the end of my bed to my bag I set off to school. Arriving at school I overhear some chatter about the fight yesterday. Although no mention of me, even as a superhero no one notices me. That puts a damper on my mood as I walk into class and sit near the back. "Caleb do I have to remind you what we talked about yesterday" the teacher asks while grading some papers. Man I completely forgot. Standing up with all my stuff I look around for an open seat next to someone. Well this is going from a great day to a mediocre one, there isn't a single seat open next to someone. Guess I will always be the odd one out, going to a new high school as a Junior. I bet everyone already has their friend groups figured out. Disheartened I set all my stuff back down "Miss, I looked but there isn't a seat open. I'll just sit back here still." "Nonsense, Nino is sick today so there is a seat open next to Adrien." Sighing as I really do like sitting in the back and of course the seat the teacher picks is up front. I whisper to Pluto "Sorry dude but you won't be able to peek out of the bag today to risky." Taking my seat up front I set my bag down carefully beside me and take out my notebook.

Oh god I am so bored I wish someone would do something the teacher just keeps lecturing and lecturing. "Hey did you hear about the new superhero that helped out LadyBug and Cat Noir yesterday." Well it _was_ boring, leaning back against the chair so I can listen to the conversation behind me better. "No I haven't Alya, so what do you know about him." "Girl if I knew anything about him I wouldn't have asked all the people who visit my blog if they have any details they can share, so far the only information I got that seems consistent is that he can protect others from getting hurt. There isn't much else to go on not even a picture." Tuning back out I start thinking if I should go through with the idea in my head. I mean it can't be that hard to find the blog and then I can answer a few questions. Anonymously of course, but it could also be super stupid too. Lost in thought I don't even notice the bell go off signaling the end of the school day. "Caleb if you will snap out of your day dream I wish to speak with you." What!, looking around I see that everyone else has already left and i've just been sitting there like a fool. "I think it would be wise if you start learning French, I can arrange a tutor if that would be okay with you" "Yeah that sounds great" I say putting on my best fakest smile as I leave the classroom. Great not only have my parents moved me halfway around the world, they moved me to a country where the primary language isn't english and I have to learn a completely new one. Just Great.

Well since I am walking home I can search up any LadyBug related blogs, I find a few but I recognize that Alya girl in a picture posted on a blog called Lady Blog. So this must be what she was talking about. Looking through it I notice she has been at this for a while now with interviews from LadyBug and Cat Noir. Finally finding the post asking about me I can't help but chuckle at some of the theories people have come up with. The best one claiming that the new hero was an akumatized dog, and the second best one claiming I came from far away. Well technically not wrong it doesn't help they have a spaceship next to it. "Pluto should I throw them a _bone_ or leave them in the dark" "Well here is a suggestion, don't make comedy your main career. And no you shouldn't the more people know, the more they become a target." "Fine, I just th" I hear a high pitched whine of an alarm somewhere around me. Cutting of my own sentence I transform.

"Time to Play" Once the transformation was complete I run towards the alarm. Once I arrive I first notice that the sound is coming from a local bank, the next thing I notice is a beat up car driving away in the distance with the cops after them. Running after them I just can't seem to catch up. After some tight turns and unfortunate luck, me and the cops lose them. Well this is just great, how am I going to find them. Okay, just have to calm down and think. Well there are tracker dogs and how do dogs find their mark. They have a powerful nose. Sniffing around I smell nothing, great so I don't have a powerful nose. Instead I hear something, in the distance a garage just opened up and I instantly recognize the sound of the engine. It's the getaway car. Bolting towards the sound I can't help but smirk, I may not have powerful nose but my hearing is enhanced. Vaulting over a fence I am now at the house where they escaped to. Looking through a window I see four guys counting money and smiling.

Determined to get them I sneak my way in through a back door. "What a great haul and just our luck. No LadyBug or Cat Noir." Maybe _they_ aren't here but I am. I snicker at that thought and then immediately regret it. "Did you hear that, hey Dan go check it out." I hide in a nearby closet right as a brute of a man walks into the room. Walking over to the closet he opens it up, reacting I punch him square in the jaw. Knocking him out instantly, okay so I need to remember to keep my strength in check I think looking at my fist. I could've seriously hurt or even killed him. In that moment of thought Dan's body hit the ground alerting everyone in the house there was an intruder. As the three men rush in with guns, all I can do is put my hands up. "Now lets not do anything rash here, just put your guns down and turn yourself in." Okay this could work, yeah you got this. They'll do the right thi.

An immense pain cuts that thought off as the pain and initial shock of being shot sends me to the ground. Then all hell breaks loose. The window shatters from LadyBug swinging through it and the door being kicked off the hinges by Cat Noir. LadyBug immediately swinger her Yo-yo at the nearest thief while Cat Noir swings his staff at the other two. No fair how come they get weapons and all I have are my hands. Looking down at my chest I breath a sigh of relief, the bullet didn't even tear the fabric. All it did was probably give me a nasty bruise. Standing up I look at the duo give each other a fist bump. "Hey thanks for taking care of them but I totally had it." "Had it, you got shot that is not my definition of 'Had It'" LadyBug replies back with some worry in her voice. "Yeah how are you standing we saw it hit your chest" Cat Noir asks with a glance from me to LadyBug. Okay guess its question the new guy day, they won't even give me chance before they start acting all superior. Taking the bullet that hit me I just toss it to them and walk out the door. How did they even find me, I am gonna have to ask Pluto. Making my way home still transformed I use the rooftops to stay out of sight. Man, who are they to question how I handle things. I'm American I handle problems by myself. These annoyed thoughts continue until I am about halfway to my house when I see Alya. Hey isn't that the chick who runs the blog, maybe I should have a conversation with her. Not even thinking about what Pluto warned me earlier I jump down next to Alya. "Hey I heard you might want some information pertaining to me" I casually say as I walk next to her. She looks at me and then immediately pulls out her phone and starts filming "You're the new guy, yes that would be awesome. I think what my fans really want to know is what is your name." Hmm how to answer that, whatever I tell her will most likely be my superhero name from now on. "Thats easy my name is…

(Okay, you decide what is his hero name. Please comment and the one I like best will be the one I choose. Thanks for reading and please favorite this so you know when new chapters come out.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's easy my name is Ruff Rider." "Okay next question when did you get your power?" "Well I got my power" BEEP. Looking down I see that I am down to just the paw. "Sorry would really love to continue but I have to go." Climbing up a building and down into an alley I detransform with one final beep. Pluto floats down and rests on top of my shoulder, "Hey you want some meat I think there is a butcher shop nearby." As the little dog kwami shakes his head vigorously I make my way to a butcher shop. After buying a slice of ham and getting some weird looks from the butcher for such a small order I finally make it to an empty house. "Pluto so I noticed today that both LadyBug and Cat Noir have weapons that can assist them. Do I have one?" "Yes and no. When you are transformed your body becomes a weapon. You have unimaginable strength and next to nothing can harm you seriously bad." "I guess, and one last thing. How was LadyBug and Cat Noir able to find me. I mean no one knew where I was." "Well that's easy when you're transformed next time take a look inside your necklace." With that I sit down and work on the homework. Thankfully all in english. After I am done with that I check the LadyBlog, I see the interaction already posted up there but the fact people were commenting on my american accent was a bit concerning. After a while I went to bed, complacent about life so far but I still miss my old life.

Ring Ring Ring. Time for school. Arriving at school today I sit in the back of class with no complaint from the teacher, well at least I can sit by myself again I felt bad having Pluto stuffed in a zipped bag all day. While Pluto got seated in a nook on top of my bag that blocked anyone from seeing him I took out my notes. Well class was uneventful but on my way out the teacher called my name. "Caleb I have arranged a French tutor, you will meet them for thirty minutes after class everyday starting today." "Okay, who is teaching me" I ask while sitting back down, "Your tutor will be Adrien Agreste, his father has agreed that teaching someone will do good for his image." Just as the teacher says that Adrien walks back into class with a few French one books, sitting down next to me he puts the books on the desk and opens them up to the first page. "Today I am going to teach you how to introduce yourself" while saying this he writes on a piece paper underneath one of the books in english. It reads, 'Sorry for being so formal but if I act informal my father would veto this faster than you can blink'. "Repeat after me, _Bonjour, je m'appelle Caleb_ " I got this "Bonjour, m'aoppeley Caleb." I don't got this. "That was close but try saying it slowly." "Bonjour, je m'appelle Caleb, is that right?" "Yes that was better now what that means is, Hello, my name is Caleb." This went on for twenty-five more minutes before he quizzed me to see how much I got down from the first lesson. "Comment vous appelez-vous?" "Je m'appelle Caleb." "Now you got it, tomorrow we shall work on your pronunciation." After that he had to go and I followed suit walking home.

Getting home I decide to go on a patrol around Paris, I told Pluto it was to stop potential crimes but it's also because I want to start memorizing the layout of the town and where everything is located. "Time to Play" and with that I am jumping from rooftop to rooftop making a note of every alleyway and street. Thirty minutes later I get a buddy jumping along with me. "Hey Cat Noir do you also transform for fun or did LadyBug task you with making sure I don't break anything", "No I saw you were transformed and decided to join you." "Saw I was transformed, did you see me pass by or something" "No I noticed your icon on the map when I checked my staff" "Your staff has GPS, that is insane, oh wait I just remembered." Stopping I flip the necklace open and a hologram flashes out showing all of paris with a completely detailed map. I see a ring and a necklace where we are. "Huh so that is how you found me, interesting. Hey I think LadyBug is also out" I say pointing to a pair of earings moving west of us. "Cat Noir is nothing without his Lady by his side" Cat Noir declares using his staff to quickly reach her a few miles away. "That dude is crazy" _in love_ my minds quickly adds. Laughing at my own joke I continue on my way enjoying the free fall that happens after a particularly big jump. After a while my necklace starts beeping looking down I see that it is a call from Cat Noir instead of a warning that I am about to change back. Flipping the necklace open a hologram of Cat Noir's face appears "Hey Noir how's it going with your _'Lady'_ " I say sarcastically. "Oh well it was going _Purr-fectly_ fine I even got her to say her favorite color it'" "Kitty I will personally kill you if you don't stop rambling and tell him about the akuma" "Oh yeah so there is an akumatized villain over here who calls himself Dragon." Hanging up on him I pull up the map and try to pinpoint where they are, finding their icons I hurriedly run over there. Sometimes with so much force in my step the sidewalk cracks or a shingle gets turned to dust.

Arriving at the scene the first thing I see are scorched marks everywhere and what appears to be scratches on the ground. Looking up I see a man standing on a beast of a lizard. "NO one will EVER insult me or my little komodo dragon ever again" Dragon yells. "Now hand me your miraculous now before I burn all of paris" Searching around I see LadyBug and Cat Noir regrouping with LadyBug calling her Lucky Charm. Running over to them "Hey i'm here so fill me in" While LadyBug finds out what to do with her Lucky Charm Cat Noir starts talking "His akuma has to be in the collar around the Komodo's neck. Which is why we haven't got it yet." When all of a sudden LadyBug throws a shoe at Cat Noir "Hurry hit it" Cat Noir on what appears to be pure instinct hits the shoe directly at Dragon knocking him off the giant Komodo Dragon. LadyBug charging in throws her Yo-yo at the lizard but all that happens is the Komodo bites down on the Yo-yo and throws LadyBug a great distance before Cat Noir catches her. Trying my hand at it I run up to the Komodo and use all my strength to knock unconscious. It opens its mouth and bites down on my arm. Feeling a slight pain from this I try to free my arm to no avail. "Hey watch out" is the only warning I get when Dragon swings a broken piece of wood at my head. Ducking to dodge it my arm bends unnaturally at the joint causing immense pain. Standing back up I headbutt Dragon sending him flying a few feet dazed and unable to get up. Getting restless after having my arm in this beast's mouth for while now I take my other hand and place it firmly on its head and start slowly lifting it into the air. Using all my strength which if it was anyone else would be impossible lift Godzilla up, I snigger at that comparison than reprimand myself for getting sidetracked. "This thing is heavy can someone please get its collar" LadyBug jumps up on the beast which is now mostly in the air. She breaks it collar and deevilizes the little akuma. Watching as the lizard shrunk till only a small baby lizard was left hanging from my finger. Walking over to the previously akumatized Dragon I hand him the lizard "Here you go and you should probably teach him not to bite." Beep. Looking down I see that I have completely ignored the first four and that was my fifth and final warning. Running into a nearby building I transform the moment the door is shut only to realize that this is a shed, next to a building. Luckily the door swings inward so I barricade it then yell to see if anyone can hear me "Hello, LadyBug or Cat Noir I need a little help." I hear someone on the other side "Who is out there I could use a little help" "That's funny aren't you supposed to be helping people like me." I recognize that voice is that Alya "Well as funny as it is could you please bring a piece of ham. I can't leave here without it" "Okay but you have to promise to answer some more questions about yourself." Yeah that is definitely Alya. "Okay but whatever you do when you hand me the piece of ham do not open the door any wider than I allow it I still want my identity a secret."

(Were switching to an Marinette POV temporarily)

"Hey Alya, did you see the fight" Marinette asks after finding her friend when she found a safe place to detransform. "Forget the fight Marinette I got something better, I just made a deal with Ruff Rider and all I need to do is get him some ham." "Who's Ruff Rider" Marinette asks slightly confused "He is the new hero helping out LadyBug and Cat Noir, I saw him lift up a giant lizard and I even got video evidence." Oh that is what he is calling himself, Ruff Rider, I swear between Cat Noir and Ruff Rider I don't know whose jokes are worse. "Oh really he must be super strong, but I heard he was reckless" "Reckless no, brave yes. He ran right at the last two akuma's without a thought in the world." Well that is not exactly what I would call brave. "Sorry Marinette I just remembered the deal gotta go."

(Back to our protagonist Caleb)

"Pluto you feeling okay" "Yeah just a little tired" the little dog kwami responds while laying down on my head. "I wonder where Alya is ,she has taken quite a while" "Don't worry she probably got distracted." Well that's the last thing I need, a distracted Alya. Knock Knock. "I have the food now open the door" walking to the door I crack it open just the tiniest bit. "Okay hand it here" suddenly there is a little slice of ham "Pluto there you go" Pluto sweeps down and picks up the ham happily chewing on it. "Now you owe me some answers" "Well if you have questions I might have answers."

"How old are you" "Seventeen" "oh, What grade are you in" "Not telling" "fine, How strong are you" "Strong enough to keep this door close, don't think for a minute I can't feel you trying to open it" I feel the pressure on the door lighten "I-I-It seems like you have an american accent did you live there and moved here" "Can't answer that". Pluto floats up next to me "I'm ready" finally "Time to Play" transforming I open the door to a slightly guilty looking Alya. "Thank you for your help and if I want you to know that I follow your blog" With that I run home, detransform and eventually head off to bed.

"Pluto, that was close today" "It sure was, let's never do that again" "Agreed"


	5. Chapter 5

(I just want to take a second and thank all the people who read my story, seeing so many people enjoy it really makes it worth doing this so pat yourself on your back because you deserve it)

Ring Ring Ring. Turning off my alarm I turn back to my computer currently turning on, I actually woke up thirty minutes before my alarm today so I decided to go ahead and get ready. With all my free time this morning I decided to check the LadyBlog. Opening up the blog I see that several hundred people have already watched the video, clicking the video it starts off with Alya saying to the camera "I just saw Ruff Rider run into that shed over there I am going to see if he will answer some questions." After that it was stuff I already knew about since I was there, about to click out of it after I get past me leaving the area I stop myself when I realize there is still about thirty seconds left of the video. The camera facing her again she says "And that was Ruff Rider sorry for not getting answers to all of you guy's questions but I will continue on" by the end of it she looked a little crestfallen and disappointed, not that it was noticeable but she seemed a little off compared to the other times I have seen her. I wonder what was on her mind, turning off my computer and heading to school, left pondering as to what she was disappointed about.

Walking into class I take my seat at the back of the class only to have the teacher move me up a few seats next to Alya because Marinette was at some designers competition. I have to give it to the teacher she is keen on me making friends, but i'm not always the most open guy so it usually takes me a bit longer to open up to people. "Hey, i'm Alya I don't believe we have met" "Bonjour, je m'appelle Caleb", yes I can finally use what Adrien taught me. I mentally high five myself. "Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas parler français" Alya says with a snigger. I mentally face palm myself, "Sorry, but that is the only French I know right now" I say with my face turning red due to embarrassment. "I know your pronunciation was a bit off so, I figured you were just learning" "Okay class let us turn to page 352 in our textbooks." At one point in class a note landed in front of me, opening it up I see it is from Adrien 'Nice job on using what I taught you'. Once school was over I started working on my pronunciation with Adrien until after about twenty-five minutes. "Listen closely because I can only teach you this once" "Repeat after me, Aidez quelqu'un à voler ma Baguette" repeating after him a little curious and confused."So what does that mean" "It means 'Help someone has stole my baguette'" "Adrien, why is that important" "You never know, it could come in handy." After the lesson was done I head back home but not before stopping at a butcher shop to grab some meat for Pluto.

Getting home I take out some homework only to find myself distracted, it really is a nice day outside and I haven't done much exploring as Caleb. Deciding to finish it later I head out the door with Pluto hiding in a pocket on the inside of a jacket I put on, strolling around I end up on my way towards the Eiffel Tower. Seeing it in the distance I pick up my pace so that I can reach it before it gets dark, once in view there are so many people it is hard to tell apart the tourist from the citizen. Walking around the base of the tower cringing when I spot the dent I left I spot Adrien who looks like he is at a photoshoot and he looks he would rather be anywhere else. Smiling deviously, with a plan in mind I make my way over to a bakery and buy a baguette. Then I head over to where the photo shoot is with the baguette behind my back "Hey Adrien I have a question about a phrase I learned today, would you so kindly teach it to me again." That is when my plan immediately goes awry as my view is blocked by the sheer size of his bodyguard. "No no no, he is a friend that I am tutoring French" the hulk of a man steps aside as Adrien walks over to me. "Hey so I lied about needing a quick rehash of French but I saw you and got you this" I say as I hand Adrien the baguette, "Thanks Caleb that is ver" " **Aidez quelqu'un à voler ma Baguette** " I yell cutting him off. Adrien goes white for a second as people around us look. Not being able to hold it in a moment longer we both burst out laughing, once we both recover Adrien says farewell and continues the photoshoot. Looking around for the baguette I bought because I didn't see Arien take it with him, I soon come to the realization someone actually stole my baguette.

Heading back home taking a different route I end up walking past another bakery that is near my school called 'Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie' man Paris is full of these places. I wasn't going to stop originally but Pluto begged to get something from claiming it is the best food he ever smelled. Walking inside I was greeted by a woman behind the counter. "Hello welcome to our store, I hope you find something sweet" "Thank you can I have a box of some cookies." "Good choice our macarons are to die for." Paying for it I head for the door and run into someone. Standing back up relieved to see the cookies, no macarons survived I hear "Oh my god, i'm so sorry I just wasn't looking where I was going and" "It's okay look the macarons survived so it's no big deal" Walking past her I head back outside to find a place to sit luckily there are a few benches nearby that are free of people. Sitting down I put a macaroon in my mouth… Oh my god this is so good I could just eat this entire thing by myself, remembering that Pluto was the one who asked for these I sneak a vanilla one making sure not give him a chocolate one. Sitting there eating the macarons I look around and see that this is only about seven minutes from where I live. I should start going there more often, finishing up the treats with Pluto eating two and I eating four I find a trashcan around to throw it away. Wait a moment. Was that Marinette at the bakery, she looked familiar. Oh well either way I better start on my way back to my house.

Finally making my way back to my house I resume doing my homework, checking the LadyBlog to see if any theories on me are hitting their mark. None are but it is staggering the amount of theories there are on LadyBug, Cat Noir, and Ruff Rider. Everyone has a theory that they must tell it appears, closing the LadyBlog I look outside my window just in time to see my parents arrive home early. There usually so busy with work and yet I have no idea what they do, going down stairs I greet them at the door "Hey Mom and Dad you're home early" "Yeah, we finished up the project goals a little early" my Mom responds while putting her purse down. "Project goals right, so what do you guys do exactly" "Nothing you need to worry about so how was your day" my Dad once again deflecting the question. "Oh it was pretty good I walked around Paris for a bit" "That's wonderful" my Mom then noticed my necklace "Say when did you get that" "Oh this I got it at an arts and craft store earlier this week, you know it caught my eye and it hasn't let me down yet." After that I went back up to my room quite proud of making the story up of where I got this on a moment's notice. Going to bed that night I couldn't help but laugh at today's earlier events.

Maybe this isn't home yet but it is soon on its way.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Caleb- Hello, my name is Caleb

Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas parler français-I thought you could not speak French

(Hey, I have two main things planned that I want to do and I want your guys opinion on. Firstly I want to eventually get a strong friendship between Caleb and Adrien going. Secondly I am thinking about making a dynamic between Ruff Rider and Alya having Caleb's alter ego becoming friends with Alya. Quick question! Should I keep

Nino X Alya or no?)


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up quite rested I was able to sleep in because it's Saturday, finally a day to myself. "Hey Pluto what should we do today" "Go get meat and chase cars" "Sounds fun let's do it" at this Pluto huffs. "You sound like you don't believe me, I might take you up on that challenge" "You wouldn't because someone would see you and then your reputation is ruined." Thinking about it momentarily I get up "Time to Play" the look of surprise on Pluto's face right when the words left my mouth is most definitely going to be worth it. Jumping out my window I stroll down the street without a care in the world heading towards a butcher shop. Walking in the man at the counter just has this complete look of surprise on his face "Hello how may I help you" "Yes could I have a ham" "Here you go on the house for risking your life to protect us" "I don't risk my life nothing can hurt" puffing up my chest in a mock superhero pose I pay for the ham and leave. Deciding to feast on top of a building I climb and jump all the way to the top of a huge five star hotel, making it up there I say between bites of ham "Pluto would be so jealous right now." A few minutes later and a quarter of the ham gone someone lands next to me, now who else could climb up here and enjoy the day. Looking at them I see LadyBug. "I checked the map and saw you up here, did you see something, did you spot an akuma or" "I came up here to eat ham and make my Kwami jealous nothing else." "Why would you want that" "He doubted I wouldn't go around as Ruff Rider eating meat and chasing cars" "So let me get this straight, you came up here to eat a whole ham by yourself and will later chase cars because your Kwami said you wouldn't" "Exactly want a piece." I tear of a slice and hold it out "I never thought the day would come where I would prefer Cat Noir's antics of anyone else's" "Then you haven't met me." Deciding to really push it I set the ham down walk over to the edge and jump right off. "What are you doing" are the last words I hear before the plummet. Suddenly my fall is stopped when a yo-yo raps around my leg and throws me back onto the roof. "What were you thinking you do that often" "Only when there is someone to catch me" I pick the ham back up and start eating it again. She walks to the edge and swings off, my plan worked. If there is one thing I know, most people do not like to hang around very annoying people.

Once the ham was gone I stood on the edge and started safely leaping down balcony to balcony. This is gonna be super embarrassing, looking around I make sure no one I know personally is here to see this. Getting ready I get down on my hands, feets poised waiting for a car to pass. Vroom. The cars flies by me and the second it does I am off after it chasing it down "Ruff" "Bark" "End me" "Pluto was right" "Bark" "Bork." I actually get pretty close to catching up up every now and then and once I do catch up I switch to a different vehicle. This went on for a good chunk of the afternoon that is until I was looking to my right while chasing a car I didn't see the road end. Or the wall. Rubbing my head after I crash right into a wall I thank my lucky stars that the suit kept that from hurting, looking around I see only two people saw that. Standing up I walk over to them and soon realize it is Alya and Nino. "Hey enjoying the show, I know i'm having a great time" "What exactly were you doing" Nino asks. "Chasing after cars what else could I have been doing, wait a minute" I see that Alya is trying to hide her phone "Did you record that" "Yeah I got the whole thing and I am going to upload it to my blog" Alya says quite proudly. "Maybe you could spare my pride and not do that. I mean I have a reputation that needs to be built and that would be a weird foundation to start on" "Well maybe I will delete but you have to take a selfie with me and Nino for the blog" "You got yourself a deal" Walking behind and striking a pose Alya raises her phone off and clicks the camera button. "So you're gonna delete it" "Well I did say _maybe_ but then again maybe isn't a yes" "Oh come on Alya I promise we'll get ice cream later" Nino says taking my side. "Fine but it better be mint" Alya says while deleting the video of me failing. "I will never understand your taste in ice cream" Nino says as the walk off playfully insulting each other and their favorite ice cream.

Next stop the bakery that had the heavenly macarons, I wonder if LadyBug and Cat Noir frown upon strolling around the city as our alter-ego. Well they are just gonna have to accept it I think as I open the door to the bakery I see Marinette at the counter, huh I didn't know she worked here. "Hello how may I… Ruff Rider" "Yes that is what I call myself, can I have a box of macarons." Marinette turns around to grab a box and says "Okay but you're not getting these for free so you have to pay" "I was kind of planning on it because that _**is**_ usually how these transactions work" I say sarcastically since I already put the money on the counter. "Thanks for choosing us for all your baking needs. I have to say that but I want to know something, why do you walk around Paris as your alter-ego and not you" "Well why be myself when I can be someone people actually want to talk too." Taking my macarons I leave and sit on the nearby bench enjoying them when suddenly a loud voice booms over Paris "I am the televiser and you're all about to be cancelled. Looking up I see a giant hologram above Paris showing a man holding a remote. "LadyBug and Cat Noir meet me at the Eiffel Tower and hand over your miraculous i'll be waiting" with that the hologram vanished. Closing the box with three macarons left I start running towards the Eiffel Tower, flipping my necklace open I see that Cat Noir is already there and LadyBug is right next to me" looking to the right I see LadyBug running across the rooftops.

Jumping up next to her "So I see you got the message, not too busy running into walls" "How do you know that she deleted the video" "If she did it was after she posted it" LadyBug says with smirk. To think we had a deal I would be mad if it wasn't so funny, as we approach the Eiffel Tower I see Cat Noir toying with Televiser. Circling around him as the televiser presses buttons on his remote shooting beams of light. LadyBug jumping down goes to help him out, following her example I jump down with the box of macarons still in my hands. Once were close enough Televiser boasts "So eager to lose aren't we" he then looks at me "who's the new comer." "I'm hurt you don't know who I am, right through the heart" my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey LadyBug, Cat Noir, guess what I have macarons" I say holding the box up. Televiser then flicks his remote at it and clicks a button a line of energy shoots out deleting the box from existence "Looks like the delete button works now let's do this" as he says this he presses another button pointing the remote at LadyBug which she promptly dodges and proceeds to throw her yo-yo. This time he clicks a different button teleporting a distance away dodging the yo-yo. Cat Noir runs up behind him but all he hits is air. Looking for a way around this LadyBug walks runs over to me "Ruff Rider I have a plan, I need you to" the rest of what she said didn't matter as Televiser shows up right in front of her, without even thinking I shove her out of the way just as he hits a button. Then everything goes black.

(Marinette POV)  
I know what must be done running over to Ruff Rider I say "Ruff Rider I have a plan, I need you to." I couldn't get the rest of the sentence out as Televiser teleports right in front of us. Before I can even react I am pushed out of the way, just in time to see the beam meant for me hit Ruff Rider. Paris, a bustling city was suddenly quiet in that moment. Then all sound returned as Ruff Rider dropped his necklace losing a toe. Wait did his suit protect him, standing back up I throw my yo-yo at the now stunned Televiser. Taking his remote from him I crush it "Time to Deevilize" capturing the akuma I proceed to release it "No more evil doing for you little butterfly." Seeing another toe disappear on his necklace I yell to Cat Noir who is running to us. "We need to get him somewhere he can detransform." Cat Noir making it over there "Okay but where I don't know anyplace" think Marinette c'mon you must have someplace to take him. My House. "There is a bakery nearby we can go to" just as I say that another beep goes off from his necklace. Good thing I didn't need to use my lucky charm. Picking him up I start sprinting towards home. When I get there I enter from the front, he only has two minutes left. "Hey Da.. I mean Sir I need your help is there a room I can keep him in, his identity needs to be protected." "Yes follow me" good ole dad always helpful. He takes me up to my room. "You can put him in here till he wakes up my daughter is out with friends" "Thank you so much papa… I mean sir." As he leaves I set Ruff Rider down on the floor as his final warning goes off, turning around so I can't see his face I ask his Kwami "Is he going to wake up soon" "He should the suit protected a lot but it was still point blank, thank you for keeping his identity a secret" "I owe him that much for pushing me out of the way." "uhhh my head."

(Caleb POV)

Everything hurts "uhh my head" pressing my hands to my eyes to try and squash the pain. It doesn't work. Opening my eyes I wince as the sunlight hits them but it's soon forgotten when I realize a few things. This isn't my room, LadyBug has her back to me, and I am Caleb not Ruff Rider right now. "Did you see my face" "No" "Well thanks." Pluto speaks up "If you can get me some meat I would have the energy to transform and we could get home. He really needs to rest." I don't see nor hear LadyBugs answer but what I do know is that existing is pain. Pluto lands on my chest at some point with food but I could have just been dreaming. Pulling myself together at Pluto's request I transform but have trouble standing. "LadyBug you wouldn't mind helping me getting near my house." With a nod of her head she helps me eventually get within distance of my house "Okay thanks you can go now." Walking home once she left took an eternity of hiding from sight and pain. Climbing through my window unnoticed I detransform and land face first on my bed. Embracing sleep.

(Please follow or favorite if you like the story so far. Have any suggestions or ideas. Comment or PM me I would love feedback because like always knowing people are reading this just give me a huge boost and drives me to becoming a better author.)


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up feeling a little less sore I open my eyes "Pluto what happened yesterday, I am in a lot of pain and no memory of why" Pluto wakes up and floats up off my chest and above my face "You saved LadyBugs life that is what you did" "Pluto next question. Why does saving lives hurt so much." Pluto chuckles at that as he grabs my phone "Hey Caleb come check this" sitting up I grab my phone and look to see Pluto opened the LadyBlog up, "What is so important that your making me move" I groan with a hint of humor behind it "Just look." Actually looking at what is posted to the blog I see Alya's face on the thumbnail of the most recent video, clicking it open it begins to play "Hello, this is Alya reporting to the scene of the fight between LadyBug and Televiser" the view shifts showing now, showing LadyBug run over to me "It seems once again that Paris's hero LadyBug once again has an idea on how to fight the akumatized victim" LadyBug is shown running over to me right when Televiser appears. I look at the video in disbelief as I see myself fall to the ground unconscious. Pausing the video "So that's what happened" "Shhh continue watching" Pluto chastises. Resuming it I hear a shriek as Alya drops the phone the video now only showing some clouds lazily drifting overhead, I can hear some footsteps in the background when all of a sudden Cat Noirs voice comes through "You have to go" "But Ruff Rider got hurt I can help, trust me" "Don't worry i'm a _purr-fessional_ " after a few more comments that are too quiet to hear. The phone is picked back up with it facing away from Alya and the video ends. "Huh Alya did seem worried I wonder why, no one can hurt me" I say flexing and then flinching from the pain. "Except for Televiser, who knew _apparently_ a remote can hurt me" "Caleb this isn't a joke you got really hurt" "I know but hasn't anyone told you laughter is the best medicine". Throwing my head back I start fake laughing which hurt my sides "Scratch that who ever said that never met Televiser, or was ever in pain."

By mid afternoon I was feeling a lot better and decided to go out as Ruff Rider, mainly because the suit would heal me faster or at least that's what Pluto said. Taking it relatively slow I walk around not even attempting to climb or jump on even the smallest buildings, "Hey is that Ruff Rider" "Hey look it's Ruff Rider" "Guess what it's Ruff Rider" where things I most commonly heard on my walk which was nice at first but got more and more annoying as it went on. My mindless wandering eventually led me to the bakery which I have aptly nicknamed "Macaron Bakery' because honestly that is all I will ever get there. Entering the store the first thing I spot are of course the Macarons, the next thing I spot is Alya in front of me with Marinette hanging out. "Hello hows your day going so far" I say totally caught unaware, okay when this is over I am so getting a book on how to start conversations I think mentally face palming myself. "How are we doing what about you, what are you doing here" Alya says with a concerned look. "Oh it was nothing I mean I was unconscious for most of the pain so I had that going for me." Judging by both their faces that was probably not the right thing to say. "So how about this place, me I think it's macaron's are divine." "Well I live here, wait stop deflecting the question are you alright" Marinette asks. "Yeah it only hurts a little but the suit helps, speaking of things that are broke hows your phone. I saw in the video you dropped it, did it crack" "Yeah but only slightly nothing to big." "How about after I get my macarons we go to a tech store and get it fixed, it is after all partially my fault" "I don't know i'm kind of short on money right now and" "I can pay for it no problem" I say cutting her off. Silently thanking my parents for an allowance and the fact I don't spend it, well except on macarons but that is a very good exception. "Well maybe but i'm hanging out with Marinette" "Alya using me as an excuse will not work, go, I have to work the bakery anyways. "Okay" Alya says finally "Great let's go"

After purchasing the macarons we head out of the store "Wanna macaron, there the best" after a quick second consideration Alya says "No thank you I just ate" "Well more for me." Eating all but one I try and start another conversation. "Well i'm not one for walking in silence, let's gossip" I say teasingly, "Okay have anything juicy for my LadyBlog" "Well I don't know if I can confirm this but I heard that Ruff Rider isn't fluent in French" "You're not. That's interesting maybe I can use that against you sometime" Alya says hiding a laugh. "You know ever since you tricked me the first time I have become a lot more observant, if you want the last macaron just ask. Staring at it won't move it" I say opening the box showing the last macaron. Alya at first looks like she is going to so no again but this time she reaches in and grabs it. Eating it in one bite "Thanks, that was really good" "Well if I eat all of them they just go straight to my thighs." Alya points at a store "There it is" walking inside they said it would take ninety dollars to fix it, "Ruff Rider you know it's not too late to say no" "C'mon Alya when are you going to accept that I might just be a nice person." Turning back around to hand the person the phone I miss the slight red that creeps up on Alyas face. After that was done and her phone was fixed she waits outside while I pay for it, that is until I notice a high-def camera phone attachment. "So will that be all" "Actually how much is that" I say pointing to it "That is twenty dollars" hmm that would be the rest of my money but it would be the perfect accessory for her phone. "Okay add that to the total" After purchasing the attachment and paying for the new screen I walk outside to see Alya and Nino talking to each other. "Hey, Ruff Rider and you are" I ask sticking my hand out for a fist bump "Nino" he replies bumping my fist. "So Alya when did you and Ruff Rider become friends" Nino asks teasingly "I'm not really sure but it probably started when he decided that walking around Paris transformed all the time was socially acceptable" Alya says after a moment. Looking at Nino and Alya I ask "So are you to a thing, C'mon spill the details. First I saw you hanging yesterday and now you just happen to be here together now" generally curious, they look at eachother and start laughing. Which confused me. When Alya and Nino pulled themselves together Alya spoke up "We're not dating, you see LadyBug locked into a cage together at the Zoo last year. Long story short we ended up becoming really great friends" "Yeah, plus I don't have time for a relationship I like to keep all options open on the Nino love train" Nino chimes in after Alya.

After Nino left it was getting late so Alya decided it would be best if she went home "I can walk you there if you want" Alya stops for a few seconds and thinks "Okay but only if there are more macarons and fixed phone screens in my future" "I can make that happen" I reply what I would call smoothly. "Ruff Rider i'm curious what do you do when your not saving Paris or running into walls" "Not much between school and learning French, sometimes I will go and explore as my normal self but mostly I am kept busy as Ruff Rider, so what do like to do in your free time" "Well running the LadyBlog requires a lot of time but when i'm not doing that I hang out with Marinette" Reaching her house I walk her up to the door "Goodnight Alya, don't go breaking your phone again" "If I do will you fix it." Leaning in a little "I can fix anything." Her cheeks turn a little pink before she walks inside. About to leave I realize I never gave her the camera attachment I bought. Looking back at the house I see a light turn on through a window and hear Alya say something to her parents as she closes her bedroom door. Testing my sides to see if they still hurt I notice the pain is gone, jumping up to her windowsill I knock on it. As the curtains draw back the look of surprise on her face is worth it, "What are you doing" "I forgot to give you this I got it at the tech place" I grab it from my pocket and hand it to her "For the LadyBlog." Alya is suddenly very glad that it is dark or else the blush creeping up on her face would be very obvious. "T-t-thanks how can I repay you for this" "How about we hang out another time" "Deal" as she shuts her window I jump down and start jogging home.

Climbing through my window I detransform Pluto lands on my bed and says "When did you get a crush on Alya" "I do not, we're just friends" "Yeah you're red as a tomato because you're just friends" Pluto just laughs"Whatever" turning off the light I go to bed. My cheeks still burning bright red.

This might now be home yet but at least I have someone in my corner.

(Ha you thought Alya and Nino were a couple I had everyone fooled even myself. On a serious note they were but I instead after thoughtful consideration decided that it would be Ruff Rider and Alya. Not only do I think that it will better the story but it allows me to do a lot more with Alya. Also the weekend is over for Caleb so that means bigger Adrien and maybe Marinette parts next chapter. Thank you all for reading I can't even express how much it means to me when I see people are reading my story.)


	8. Chapter 8

Ring Ring Ring. My alarm waking me up I get out of bed and get ready for the day, walking out the door with Pluto snoring away inside my jacket. I feel envious that he gets to sleep so much, then I remind myself that I too sleep a lot more than most people. On the way to school I realize I have time to take a more scenic route through the park, changing my path and heading into the park I soon spot Adrien sneaking along. "Hey Adrien what are you doing" I ask slightly confused, Adrien looks at me like he has been caught but once he sees who it is his face falls into a more neutral look. "I'm sneaking off to school" "What, why are you doing that" I ask skeptically. "My father wanted me to skip school today for a photoshoot and didn't even listen to my objections so I snuck off" "You willingly are going to school even though you could skip, you must be insane" "Well if I didn't come to school, who would teach you French." He has a point but I still think he is insane. "Well let's go don't want to be late Mr.I could miss school but still go to it." Adrien starts to glare at me but he fails so badly and soon we're both walking to school laughing, once we arrive at school Adrien points out a limo "If the people in that car see me then it would all be for nothing." Looking around trying to think of a way to get Adrien to school without getting spotted I say "Okay i'll distract them when that happens you run for it behind the limo" "Got it" walking up to the Limo I tap on the window. Waiting a few seconds it rolls down revealing a woman "Why hello I was wondering if you would like to take a survey" "Not interested" "It will be worth your while" the window starts to roll up "Wait please just take the survey" I stick my hand through the window trying to stop it from going all the way up. "Fine what is it" "If you could would you rather want to know who LadyBug or Cat Noir is" "What kind of question is that" she says with a look of disgust on her face "Who would pick Cat Noir everyone would choose LadyBug." At that moment I look up to see Adrien waving from the entrance of the school "That's all mam thanks for your input" quickly walking away I make it to class right behind Adrien.

"Okay class today and tomorrow you guys will work on a project over class etiquette and how to properly behave in case of a crisis" the teacher announces right when class starts. "I have already chosen the groups for you so please listen up. Marinette, Alya, and Nino. Caleb, Adrien, and Chloe." After my name was said I tune out what she says, working with Adrien should be cool but Chloe is definitely going to be a downer this entire project. "Okay class get in your groups" looking around I see Chloe launch herself at Adrien, and Adrien trying to get away. Walking over to them I sit right between Chloe and Adrien. "Ugg rude I was sitting here" Chloe says with disdain "Nope I called this seat you must've not heard me but I know Adrien did" "Yeah he called it no doubt about that" Adrien says looking relieved he doesn't have to sit next to Chloe. Adrien leans over and whispers to me "Thanks for this morning and saving me from Chloe" "No problem" I whisper back. "Stop whispering you two and start the project, then I can present it when your done" "And take all the credit for it, would you like me to do your homework too" I quip back. "Hey guys let's not fight and we can start on the project" Adrien intervenes trying to keep the peace. For the rest of class Chloe texted while me and Adrien did all the work and got half the presentation done. After class was done and everyone was gone Adrien started the French lesson by teaching me how to say commonly used French phrases, when I asked him why retreat wasn't one of them he just looked at me funny. "Oh time's up gotta go, just keep practicing you're really improving" "Yeah thanks for taking the time to teach me it is really helping." "Hey Caleb want to hang out at my house and work on the project" "Sure, just let me get my stuff together" He walks out of the classroom, I was about to leave when a thought came to mind. Waiting for the teacher to come back from some meeting Pluto floats out of my jacket. "What are we still doing here" "Just doing what's right" as soon as I say that the teacher walks right in the room. Pluto flies down under a chair before he is noticed. "Hey Caleb what are you still doing here didn't your French lesson end" "It did but I wanted to tell you something" "What is it" "Chloe hasn't done a single thing to help out the group and I wanted you know." The teacher thinks for a second "Thanks for telling me Caleb I will see she gets graded fairly"

Leaving the classroom with a smirk I make it outside and see a limo waiting outside with a window rolled down. Walking over there a door opens up and a hand beckons me inside, getting in the lady from earlier glanced at me and mumbled "Survey, I should've known one of his friends would help him" On the way to the house I have to fight a very strange urge, it took all my willpower not to stick my head out of the window and embrace the wind. Definitely a question for Pluto later. "So Adrien who is this you decided to bring home" the woman asks "Well Nathalie this is Caleb and we're working on a school project together" "Well if it's for school there should be no problem should there" she says coldly as she stares daggers at me. Smiling weakly I quickly nod, i'm so doomed. Once we get there Adrien leads me to his room, "So let's start on the project" he says breaking the silence "Okay where did we leave off" "Hmm, maybe at what to do when an akuma attacks" "Okay so what do we do, I never seen an akumatized person before" I lie feigning ignorance which kills me inside lying to the first friend I made. "Well usually we just run but you supposed to find a place to hide" "I can see the presentation now, in case of akuma RUN." I say dramatically striking a pose. Looking around his room I spot a gaming system "Hey do you have any games for that" "Hmm, I have one that's multiplayer wanna play it" "Let me think. Work or Video games it's a pretty clear cut choice if you ask me" walking over to the console he boots it up and puts a mech fighting game in. "Oh there's an update this is gonna take a bit so we can work while it does that" We finish most of the project up when it finishes walking back over to it Arien starts the game "They added a new character" "Really who" "Ruff Rider." Hearing that I was added to a game as a character nearly killed me right there and then this is so huge for me. "I call dibs on him" "I play Cat Noir anyways." When we start I see my character has a larger health pool with weaker attacks "Your going down" Adrien challenges "Yeah yeah just wait till we start." It does not go well for me with Adrien clearly having more skill than me he easily beats me several times "Man what is your secret" "If I tell you can't laugh" 'I won't" Adrien holds up a bracelet "I have a lucky charm in my corner" "I was doomed from the start you can't beat luck" after a while it started to get dark so Adrien's father which I just learned from firsthand experience is super callous and mean. Sent me to my house in a limo.

Arriving home by limo I enter my house with a smile plastered on my face I just hung out with a friend. Which means I have a friend aside from Alya but that's when i'm Ruff Rider so I will count that separately, walking upstairs to my room I get the sudden urge to howl. "Pluto I have some questions, i'm wanting to do things a dog would do. Why is that" Pluto flying out of my jacket answers "It's because we're still bonding the more you transform and the longer you're around me the more used to it you get and eventually they go away" "Guess i'm patrolling Paris tomorrow what do you say" "Well if we can get sausage links then yes." "I should put you on a leash that's what I should do" "You wouldn't" "Just like I wouldn't chase cars." By now were both laughing to our heart's content and I actually start howling and stomping my feet. Catching myself I stop feeling extremely embarrassed when Pluto pipes up "At least you didn't do that in front of Adrien." "That's it i'm buying you a leash whether you like it or not" Going to bed that night with a smile on my face.

This place might not be home yet but at least I have a friend in my civilian life too.

(If you wanted some more Ruff Rider x Alya in this chapter don't worry that's coming next chapter. I just wanted to cement Caleb's friendship with Adrien first which will help out later, can't tell you how but it will, if you have any suggestions or ideas please comment I am open to anything and if your thing doesn't make it, there is a chance it will inspire something else. Because not only am I doing this story for me but also for everyone reading and I want you to enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it)


	9. Chapter 9

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up for school I sit up and prepare myself for the day, walking to school I frown slightly since I can't take a scenic route again but at least I won't be late today. Arriving at school with just a few minutes I take my seat near the back like usual checking on the Pluto who is currently playing angry birds on my phone in my bookbag "Whatever you do don't kill my battery" I whisper inside the bag "Don't worry just one more level" is the only response I get. "Okay class you will have the first few minutes of class to finish up the project and we will start presenting, and Chloe will you please come here for a second." This time Adrien moves up to where i'm sitting taking a seat across from my bookbag "What do you think the teacher wants with Chloe" "I think I have an idea" I answer cryptically with a smirk "Well whatever you did at least she isn't bothering us right now" "WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS PROJECT BY MYSELF DO YOU KNOW WHO MY DADDY IS" Chloe yells clearly upset by the prospect of actually having to do work "Caleb I don't know what you said but I owe you big time, you know you're the only except for Marinette that will stand up to Chloe" "Well someone has to do something." A few minutes later the teacher starts calling up groups to present and eventually she calls on me and Adrien to come up and present "Today we will be talking about what to do in case of an akuma attack" Adrien starts off "Yes in case of an akuma attack the best thing to do is to run and hide" I say having memorized my part "And if you know where the akuma is hiding on the individual you are to try and tell LadyBug or Cat Noir" "Or Ruff Rider" I say not wanting to be left out "Or Ruff Rider" Adrien confirms. "Thank you Caleb and Adrien please take your seat now." The rest of class was filled with different presentations on how to survive different ordeals "Okay class since your presentations were all up to standard there will be no homework tonight" after class was over Adrien couldn't make it to the lesson today because he had to makeup for the photoshoot and instead told to keep working on the stuff I know.

Heading home I check my phone for the time only to see Pluto killed my battery "Pluto what did I say" "Say about what" "Killing my battery" "Well you see I was gonna get off but the pigs were taunting me" Pluto said with puppy dog eyes "Well i'll forget about this time but don't think that look will work again" "What look" he says innocently. Arriving at my house I start charging my phone and turn on my computer checking the LadyBlog to see if anything special is happening, scrolling through the site I see a post by Alya. 'I will be at the park this afternoon to record the fundraiser in the hopes that it will earn enough money to keep the park going for another year' "Hey Pluto there is a fundraiser at the park want to take a walk" "By walk do you mean talk with Alya" "No" "Whatever you say." "Time to Play" as the transformation completes I look out my window, seeing no one is outside I jump down and head for the park. Woah the park is packed, scanning the crowd from behind a tree I look for a certain redhead "Ruff Rider what are you doing" jumping out of my skin I actually hit my head on a branch. Turning around I see Alya "Did I scare you" "No, I jumped because I felt like it" "You purposely slammed your head on a branch" "Exactly" I say pretending to pout "Oh you look so cute when you're embarrassed" realizing what she said both of us turn really red really quickly "So you're here for the fundraiser" I ask changing the subject "Yeah i'm taking pictures for the blog to promote it and you" "I thought if Ruff Rider showed up more people would come but it looks like the entire city of Paris is here" "And what if your normal self showed up" "Wouldn't you like to know" I saw teasingly, the blush from earlier still not fully away yet. "Hmm I have an idea" Alya says after recomposing herself "I can't seem to get a good angle to take pictures but maybe if we had a very strong superhero who could get us a higher vantage point but I just don't know anyone like that" "I might but I don't know if he will do it what's in it for him" "Macarons if he's lucky" "And if he's unlucky" "A leash." Both smiling at eachother ask "So do you have a spot in mind" "Well there is a tree nearby that is perfect but the limbs were too high to climb" "Lead me to it" as we walk over there Alya glares daggers at any girl who gets close but I have no idea why. Reaching the tree I look up and a problem occurs to me how am I going to get up there with Alya. Turning to look at Alya I notice a little pink on her cheeks, probably from the sun. Then an idea hits me, sweeping up Alya into my arms I jump on one of the lower branches and set her down. She looks away from me and mumbles something about the heat, "So is this a good angle" "Yes it's perfect, shush the mayor is about to speak." As she is taken picture I notice she is using the camera attachment I bought her "So like the camera" "Yes I do actually it records in 4k which I don't know if you understand that but it is really good" After awhile of sitting there and watching Alya take photos, well just watching Alya and how the sunlight seems to dance in her eyes, the fundraiser ends "Okay Ruff Rider it's time to get down" "oh- Okay" I say snapping out of it I jump down to the ground "Ruff Rider did you forget something up here" "No, jump i'll catch you" "What you want me to jump" "Don't worry I got this" "Okay." When I go to catch Alya her momentum drags us down to the ground, looking up I see Alya is laying right on top of me "See I told you I would catch you" I say my cheeks feeling like they are on fire, Alya bolts up off of me with a deep crimson red across her face "I-I-I knew that was a bad idea" "Are you okay" "Yeah, what about your ego" "What do you mean" Alya holds up her phone "I recorded the entire thing" "You wouldn't" "Well maybe but it might cost a few answers to keep me silent" "How many is a few" "Let's go for five." Standing up now I hold my hand out to help her up once she takes it I pull her near me "That can be arranged" "You know you don't have to act the hero when you're around me" "Are you sure you would still want to hang out if I acted like anything else" "I don't know wanna find out." "Alya there you are hey is that Ruff Rider" Marinette runs over to us, as she gets closer me and Alya take a step away from each other both of us red as a tomato. "Hey Marinette I was just talking to Ruff Rider" "I see so are we still on for movie night" "Yeah totally let's go, see you next time Ruff Rider" "C'ya Alya" as they walk away I hear the words 'flirting' and 'like' used a lot but not much else. Wait a minute I never got my macarons, but I did hang out with Alya so I don't mind. Finding a place to detransform I walk home with what could be classified as the world's biggest smile, a few minutes from my house I spot a store doing a raffle with a grand prize of two Jagged Stone concert tickets I may not know who that is but it could be cool. Deciding to enter I walk over to the store and enter my name and address, not expecting to win I head home for the day.

Getting home I walk up to my room and start the computer up, opening the LadyBlog to see if she posted the video of her jumping I am surprised when instead I find a video of me and Alya talking up in the tree with the caption 'Is Ruff Rider taken?' Pluto seeing this laughs "No but he is horrible at flirting" "I was not flirting" "Yeah because what you were doing was just talking to a friend, but I don't see you talk to Adrien like that." Opening up my mouth for a rebuttal I quickly close it, was I flirting, was Alya flirting. Going to bed that night I start thinking about this afternoon's events. Trying to sort it out in my head.

This may not be home yet but at least i'm close to figuring things out.

(Thanks for reading. So I am in the process of coming up with a nickname that Alya will eventually call Ruff Rider and a nickname Ruff Rider will eventually call Alya but if you have one that you think would be amazing please PM me or leave it in a comment I might like it so much that I choose it over what I come up with or maybe it will inspire something in the story so don't be shy. No idea is a bad idea.)


	10. Chapter 10

Ring Ring Ring. I awake to Pluto tapping my nose trying to get me up "Wake up Caleb you slept through your alarm" jolting up I check my phone for the time and see I have ten minutes till school starts. Throwing clothes on and rushing out the door with my bookbag I only have five minutes to get there "Time to Play" transforming I run and jump over everything in my way arriving at school in record time. With only three minutes to spare I hurriedly look for a place to detransform finding a nook and cranny I about to detransform when I hear a voice "Ruff Rider is that you" looking towards the voice I see Arien has spotted me I hide my bookbag from view hoping he won't see it "Hey, you wouldn't mind not telling anyone that I go here" "Don't worry i'll keep your secret safe" with that he leaves. Checking for anyone around me I finally detransform and make it to class with only a few seconds to spare walking past Adrien and Nino I overhear a bit of their conversation "Hey dude who were you talking to" "No one I thought I saw a dog but it was just the wind." Sighing in relief that Adrien will keep his promise I take my seat at the back of class and get my notes out when I hear a whisper "Hey Caleb where is the Angry Birds app" I lean over to my bookbag and whisper "I deleted it" and with that I zip it up only to hear muffled complaining. Suddenly the intercom clicked on " I can not fire a teacher because you said so" "Do you know who I am one of your teachers treated Chloe badly and I want them fired this instance" "I understand but I can't fire a teacher without just cause now if you please calm down maybe" "Fine if you don't fire the teacher who treated my little princess badly then you're fired" "Sir that is highly unorthodox" "You're fired get your things and leave" "I understand i'll leave, oh I didn't mean to press that button." With that the intercom shuts off, did our principal just get fired that's kind of unfair "Okay class just read your textbooks i'll go see what that was about" when the teacher returned she didn't say anything and the rest of the day was filled with tense silence. After class me and Adrien meet up for French lessons "So that was insane what happened today" I say awkwardly when we meet up "Yeah I hope he is alright" "Yeah so what am I learning today" "Today I figured I would teach you descriptive words" it was going pretty good until halfway through the lesson we both got a text 'Emergency there has been an akuma attack please keep inside' "I have to go" we both say at the same time and rush out the door in different directions.

"Time to Play" transforming I run outside and jump up to the school's roof for a better vantage point only to find Cat Noir "Why hello there what brings you to this fine roof" I ask walking over to him "Looking for the akuma what about you" "Oh me, I was in the area and decided we should have a guys night out" "Me and you without M'Lady, that would be _cat-astrophic_ " "Speaking of LadyBug do you know where she is" "No, wait do you see that" Cat Noir points off to the east at LadyBug fighting, my principal "Guess he took being fired pretty badly" Cat Noir mumbles "Wait, do you go here" I ask overhearing him "Well guess the _cat is out of the bag_ " he says jumping off the building to go and assist LadyBug. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop I get there a few moments behind Cat Noir "Hey LB have you figured out where the akuma is" Cat Noir asks swiftly dodging an attack "No, but I think it's in his old class ring" the Principle at that moment turns his attention to me shooting a blast from his ring, rolling to the right it narrowly misses me and hits a man nearby turning him into...a highschool student. Turning my attention back to the principal I see LadyBug use her Lucky Charm which takes the shape of handcuffs "Ruff Rider I need you to get him in a headlock" LadyBug yells over to me, running over to the Principal he points his ring at me and fires off a shot. Sliding underneath of it feeling it pass a few inches above me I slide underneath of him and take out his leg, with him now on the ground I get him into a headlock while LadyBug handcuffs him so she can get his ring off his finger. "Cat Noir can you destroy this" she asks handing him the ring "Anything for M'Lady" he retorts using his cataclysm to destroy the ring "Time to deevilize" standing up releasing the principal from his headlock I look towards the duo "I think we should pay the person who did this a visit and try to change his mind on the whole firing him thing" "Agreed" they both answered at the same time. Arriving at city hall we walk inside and ask to see the mayor "Ah LadyBug and Cat Noir how are you doing this is a fine surprise" the Mayor says as he descends the stairs "We're doing fine but we have come to try and change your mind" LadyBug cooly replies "On what matter might that be" "Firing the principal of Collège Françoise Dupont with unfair reasoning" "Ah yes that small matter maybe I was a bit rash i'll hire him right away" the Mayor looks at me "And who are you" "Ruff Rider" I reply coldly. I can tell already I don't like this guy, looking at LadyBug and Cat Noir I can see by their expressions this might be the first time they saw me be rude. "I see well thank you all for coming around i'm a very busy man so please next time schedule an appointment" the Mayor says ushering us out the door "How about next time don't get a principal akumatized and we won't have this problem" I say before turning around and heading out the door. "Hey Ruff Rider what was that about" LadyBug asks catching up to me "He's only out for himself saying firing someone was just a small deal, it disgusts me" I say throwing my hands in the air to prove my point "I can tell you're leaving cracks in the ground with every footstep" Cat Noir says falling in step next to LadyBug. Looking down I see that I have in fact been stepping so hard that the cement started to break whenever I step "Don't worry i'll be alright you guys should leave before you detransform" I say pointing out they both only have about two minutes before their kwamis need a break and they have to detransform. "Okay just don't do anything rash" "I won't, I promise" with that they both go their separate ways leaving me by myself.

Guess i'll walk home, no I need to stop by the school and get my bookbag and phone. As I was arriving at school my necklace beeped indicating I had five minutes till I need to detransform looking around I find a janitorial closet entering in it I detransform, about to open the door and leave I hear two voices outside "Nino I think Ruff Rider just went into this closet" "Alya if he did do you really think he would want you exposing his identity" "No, but I have to put the blog first" Alya declares sounding really unsure about something she used to be so sure about. "Alya, listen to yourself are you sure you want to do it" "I don't know Nino it's just what kind of reporter does that make me if I don't" "It doesn't make you a reporter it makes you a friend, I have to go Alya so see you tomorrow." Hearing Nino walk away I try and listen for any sign that Alya is still there, not hearing anything I ask a question through the door "Alya, are you still out there" silence, but I hear someone move outside the door. "Alya is that you" "Ruff Rider you can come out I have my eyes closed" "Okay I trust you" walking out of the closet I brace myself ready to be exposed but all that awaits me is Alya with her eyes closed exactly as she said. Walking over to her I start talking "Thank you" "So we go to the same school" "Yes" "Why didn't you deny it" taking her hand I steady my voice and say "Because I can't lie to you, why don't you take your chance and finally find out who I am" "Because I would rather be your friend than be a reporter." Reluctantly dropping her hand I say "I have to go but if you ever want to hang out post something about a bakery and i'll meet you at that one bakery with the good macarons, deal" "Deal, Ruff Rider my phone is by the door recording this" taking her phone I stop the recording and put it back. I head to the classroom to get my bag, I exit through a side entrance to avoid Alya.

(Alya POV)

Hearing Ruff Rider leave I slowly open my eyes once his footsteps are gone, taking in everything that just happened I pick up my phone. I see the recording was stopped, but he didn't delete it. About to hit play I stop myself my mind going back to a previous conversation. " _You know you don't have to act the hero when you're around me" "Are you sure you would still want to hang out if I acted like anything else."_ Deleting the video my phone automatically shows the next one, a video of me jumping on top of Ruff Rider and him promising to answer five questions. Swiping left there is another video, Ruff Rider saving LadyBugs life. Swiping left again, Ruff Rider answering questions right after defeating Dragon. Swiping left again, Ruff Rider personally coming to me and telling me his name. All the videos I kept on my phone even though they are already on the LadyBlog I couldn't get myself to delete them. Heading home I can't stop thinking about what I said, maybe I don't want to be his friend. Maybe I want to be a bit more.

(Caleb POV)

Walking home Pluto asks me "Why didn't you delete the video" "I don't know, maybe I want Alya to find out" "She can never find out you know that" "I know, but sometimes I want to call out her name when I see her but I can't because she doesn't know Caleb. I mean everyone likes Ruff Rider, but will she still want to hang out if she knows that underneath Ruff Rider is someone who keeps to himself and has no friends" "Caleb you have friends, what about Adrien" "I guess you're right Pluto. Only time will tell then" Getting home I check the LadyBlog to see if she posted the video, seeing she didn't I go to bed.

My thoughts stuck on Alya.

(Ha, I don't know if you guys wanted it or not but I just wrote some drama. Caleb dealing with a double life as he gets closer to Alya, also as he doubts himself and whether Alya would like who he is instead of what he is. Alya having to choose between the blog and Ruff Rider. While both of them try to sort their feelings out with little to no success. This chapter took a lot longer than usual to write as I felt it needed to be perfect if I am to get the story ball rolling. And yes this will be what some people call a slow burn. I don't like the idea of them getting together because they think they have something. So please leave your opinion on the story and tell me how i'm do so far)


	11. Chapter 11

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up I sit up and mentally prepare myself for the possibility Alya knows that i'm Ruff Rider, Pluto seeing me stress about the situation offers some advice "Hey if she knows she knows nothing can change that now"' taking that to heart I get ready and head off to school. Walking into class I see Alya and flinch internally while going to my seat in the back, seeing that there was no reaction when I walked past her I realize she never watched the video. Grabbing a pencil from my bag I whisper to Pluto "Remind me to get Alya macarons later" "See everything worked out" Pluto says encouragingly from inside the bag, "Okay class today you will work in pairs of your choosing or by yourself but everyone of you are expected to turn this sheet in" after the papers were handed out I didn't even bother to look for a person to partner up with instead choosing to work by myself. "Hey Caleb want to work on this together" Adrien asks sitting next to me "Yeah, if you want" after we got the assignment done we had still had a few minutes till class ended. "So Caleb I was wondering if you want to hang out sometime" "Sure, any idea when" "Well me, Nino, Marinette, and Alya hang out every friday after school under the guise of a studygroup" "Okay, i'm game so where do you meet up" "The park you're welcome if you want to come" "Sounds like fun guess I will have to take you up on the offer." After class finished and everyone was leaving Adrien handed me a French language quiz and said "Pop quiz" "You're giving me a pop quiz, I might have to rethink hanging out tomorrow" I joke as I take it and start filling in the answers. After I was done Adrien took it and graded the quiz "Well you did fairly well but you missed two" "Which ones" "Numbers four and five" "You put 'Mon fromage préféré est rouge' for what is your favorite color although 'fromage' means cheese, color is 'couluer' and i'm not even sure what you put under number five is even French." Looking at number five I see that two years of Spanish class made it through onto the quiz "That's because it's in Spanish" "Why did you answer this question in Spanish" "I may not be fluent in French but I am pretty fluent in Spanish" "So by the time we're done you will be fluent in three languages" Adrien asks looking at me like he just reevaluated what he thought about me "I guess so" "You are full of surprises aren't you Caleb" "Yeah" that's an understatement.

After lessons that day I head home and check the LadyBlog for any activity, seeing that they are taking a poll I click the post with a header that reads 'Who is your favorite superhero' the three options are 'LadyBug' 'Cat Noir' and 'Ruff Rider' immediately voting for me it shows the results so far. "Pluto this is majorly unfair, only one other person has voted Ruff Rider and this has been up for half a day" Pluto floats over and looks at the screen "Hey at least you have one fan." "Pluto are you always optimistic" "I try" going down to the comments I type 'Why is no one voting for Ruff Rider' under the pseudonym Doggo Rider almost instantly my comment is flooded with several other comments 'This is most definitely Ruff Rider' and a whole bunch of other people leave a quick reply saying this is without a doubt Ruff Rider. "Pluto I don't understand the world" "Me neither and I have been on this planet for a very long time" clicking off the poll and returning to the main page just in time to see Alya post a new article. Opening it up I see it is some footage from an anonymous source from the last Akuma fight, about to click off I see it has one comment. Alya mentioning how she can't get over this one bakery with the best macarons Pluto still peeking over my shoulders sees it and sighs "Well guess that's the signal" "Time to Play" transforming I jump out my window onto the ground and jog over to the bakery. Reaching it I walk inside and see Alya and Marinette sitting at a table looking at Alya's phone "Hello, fancy seeing you here" I greet them while walking over to them "See I told you he would come" Alya says ignoring me and speaking to Marinette "Well maybe it's a coincidence" Marinette shoots back "Ruff Rider why did you come here" Alya asks knowing full well why I did. I could side with Alya but i've never seen Marinette mad and I won't start today or I could side with Marinette but then Alya would get embarrassing videos of me and post them. "Can I phone a friend" they just look at me and start laughing I feel heat rush to my cheeks "Alya I think we have officially broke Ruff Rider" "Marinette you can't break him he is impervious to everything" "Except having to side between two teen girls." They manage to say before they start laughing again "So I hate to interrupt but what is happening" Alya hearing me answers my question after calming down "Marinette didn't believe I could get you hear within ten minutes with just a single post" "And what is so funny" "You got here in four" realizing what I caused with my eagerness I start laughing right along with them.

Once we all calm down Marinette offers to go and grab some macarons and goes leaving only me and Alya at the table "We go to the same school" "Yeah we do" "So do you ever see me and the hallway or maybe even in class" "Yes actually" "I can barely get my head around this are you telling me that you go to my school as your normal civilian self and act like you're not a hero, how do you do it" "It's easier than it seems if you keep your lives separate" which you are totally failing at right now I tell myself "If you try to keep them separate then why hang around me" Alya asks looking down at her feet "Because I couldn't stop hanging around you if I tried." "Why didn't you delete the video when I told you about my phone" "Did you watch it" "No, I couldn't bring myself to click play I thought it would ruin our friendship and I realized that for the first time in over a year the LadyBlog didn't take top priority" taking my hand I reach across the table and lift her head up our eyes locking together "Nothing can ever ruin our friendship and if you find out who I am when i'm not Ruff Rider nothing would change if anything it is one less secret I have to keep from you" and I don't like keeping anything from you I add silently as an afterthought. "So guess who has freshly baked macarons" Marinette says as she walks over with a plate of fresh baked sweets, Marinette stops in her tracks when she sees the site before her. Me and Alya looking at eachother with my hand underneath her chin, both of us with blushes. Taking my hand away I say "T-T-They look great can't wait to try them" "Y-Y-Yeah I bet there the best" Alya also stammers out, Marinette sets the plate down and sits back next to Alya leaning over she whispers to Alya "We are so going to talk about what just happened" I overhearing this due to my increased hearing that I sometimes remember to utilize when i'm not messing up somehow manage to get even redder. "It was great visiting but I should go I have...to house sit some plants bye" running out the bakery I find an alleyway to detransform leaning against a wall I slowly slide down it until i'm sitting on the ground. "Pluto I have no idea what i'm doing" "I find that to be the case with you most of the time" "Pluto that's not helping" "Kind of like someone I know" "Pluto I need guidance not jokes" "You're just jealous your jokes aren't on _paw_ with mine" "Pluto why" "If you want me advice Caleb just keep doing what you're doing but don't just whatever you don't tell her who you are, and try to avoid her when you're not Ruff Rider" "It's too late for that Adrien invited me to hangout with them remember" "Caleb why do you try everything in your power to get found out." Arriving home my parents still aren't home from work which I still have no clue what it is about, I head to bed with Pluto taunting me about my crush on Alya. This is going to kill me on the inside whenever I see her outside of being Ruff Rider.

This may be home now but I went straight from the frying pan and into the oven.


	12. Chapter 12

(From now on I will be putting what day it is up here since the days in the story don't match up with real life. Friday)

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up I get out of bed and prepare for the day, on the way to school I saw the 'macaron' bakery is having a sale on macarons and all I can say is my wallet got a lot lighter after the deed was done. Walking into class and up to my seat Adrien sees my bag and asks "Caleb why is your bag filled with macarons" "Il y avait une vente" I answer in French "Good to see the lessons aren't going to waste" "Well I can't take all the credit for it my teacher is pretty good at his job." "Okay class today you will be doing this assignment today with someone you don't know" this should be easy I don't know anyone but Adrien and Alya only knows me as Ruff Rider "Hey would like to work together" looking at the person who asked I see it is Marinette "Yeah, Marinette right" "Yes and you are Caleb if I remember correctly" "The one and only." A few minutes past when I noticed that Marinette was staring off into space "Marinette, Earth to marinette" "What" Marinette asks snapping back to reality "Nothing so where were we" about halfway through the class Marinette starts staring at something again. "Marinette did you sleep well last night" "Yeah why" "Because you keep staring off into space" blushing Marinette says "Yeah space that's what I was staring at" near the end of class we were almost done with the assignment when Marinette starts to stare at something again, wanting to know what I stand up and walk behind her without her noticing. The only thing in that direction is Adrien and his partner next to a window, that must be it she is staring out the window, Marinette noticing i'm no longer sitting turns around and sees me behind her "What are you doing" "Trying to figure out what you're staring at" "Did you" "Yeah, although I don't know what's so interesting outside it's just a few trees" Marinette lets go of her breath when she realizes she wasn't caught staring at Adrien. After class and the French lesson Adrien is about to go when I ask "Are we still meeting at the park later today" "Yeah, you going to be there" "Wouldn't miss it for the world" heading home I kept getting weird looks from people nearby which was a little strange but I ignored it, getting home I put my bag down and remember that I had boxes upon boxes of macarons sticking out my bag Pluto laughing says "You are by far the weirdest human I have ever been assigned too" "Am I your favorite though" "Nope, my favorite holder so far lived during the renaissance" "Guess i'll have to change that" "Well you are a close fifth so you have chance" "I'm not even in the top three that's cold" "Just like the meat you feed me."

Laughing and continuing to diss each other I check my phone for the time "Hey Pluto it's time" heading out the door I start walking towards the park with my bag. When I arrive the park is filled with life from people playing to birds singing to Adrien waving his hands to get my attention "Hey Adrien" I say as I walk over there I see that Nino and Marinette are already here "Hey Caleb glad to see you could make it" "Well I had a whole bunch of macarons and no one to eat them" "Did you get those from my parents bakery" Marinette asks looking at the boxes "Yeah, I go there for all my macaron needs" "I don't think I have ever seen someone with so many macarons before" Nino says staring at the sheer amount of boxes filled with macarons in my bag. "Hey guys sorry i'm late I was working on the LadyBlog and I lost track of time" "It's good you're only a few minutes late" Marinette says to Alya "Besides we were to busy trying to figure out why Caleb has so many macarons" Nino adds "The reason I bought so many is because i'm American and you will never see an American do anything on a small scale" "Well you're not American anymore your French now" "Then explain this" I say as I show them my phone's wallpaper which is an american flag "Can't argue with that" Adrien says right before we all start laughing. Alya the first to recover says "What are we doing laughing when we could be eating macarons" as she says this Alya grabs a box from my bag and opens it taking a bite out of one "I'm game" I say as I reach my hand to the box for one that is until Alya whips the box out of my reach. "Nope this is my box get your own" "But that was mine" "Not anymore" she says smiling as she takes a bite out of another one. Setting my bag down I Nino, Adrien, and Marinette all grab a box and watch the whole thing go down "I think that's a challenge if there ever was one" "Come and get it" lunging for the box Alya easily steps aside and eats another one "Have to be faster than that" Alya taunts. "That was just a warm-up" I run and try to take the box which she deftly moves it out of the way right in time for me to trip over a rock and see her eat another one"Good one Caleb you almost got it" Adrien says next to a laughing Nino and Marinette. "Well Caleb looks like there is only one left" Alya tries to taunt before laughing at the silliness of this game. "Don't worry I will get it and I will eat it" I declare before running at her "Here you go" Alya says before tossing the box with one macaron left at me, trying to catch it I end up running into a tree. Standing up with the box in hand I take a bow which must have been the last straw because all five of us ended up laying in the grass laughing like there was no tomorrow. After a while Adrien had to leave, then Nino, then Marinette. Leaving just me and Alya "It's getting late Caleb i'm gonna go ahead and head home" "Yeah me too" as we part ways an idea pops into my head "Hey Pluto how about Ruff Rider walks someone home" "Yeah like himself but if you want" "Thanks" finding a place to transform I hurry back and catch up to Alya on the outskirts of the park "Hello what are you doing out here all alone" Alya looking at me smiles and says "Hanging out with some friends, and you" "Well I was in the neighborhood and saw you so I decided to come and chat, so who are these friends of yours anyone special" I ask as Alya starts walking to her house again "My best friends Marinette and Nino along with Adrien and Caleb" "You know I think I met all of them except for Caleb what's he like" "He's funny and nice but won't talk to anyone except for when they start the conversation." "So Ruff Rider what were you doing at the park" "Me I was hanging out with some friends as my civilian self of course, who knows you might've even saw me" "Maybe I already know who you are" Alya says dropping her voice "Y-Y-You do" I stutter out all the color drained from my face "No, but your reaction was priceless" "That's so cruel and to think all the things I do for you" I say faking a pout. "Ahh does Doggo Rider need a treat" Alya says jokingly handing me one of the macarons from earlier "I might be able to forget about this...wait did you say Doggo Rider" "I saw your comment on the poll" "So you saw the poll who did you vote for" Alya's face goes from one of having the upperhand to bashful and red "Aren't I supposed to be asking the questions I am the reporter and I haven't forgotten the five questions you owe me" "Okay what's question number one." "When did you get your powers" "About a week and a half ago" "In what seems to be the small amount of time you have been in Paris who is your bestfriend" "You are" the moment the words left my mouth I realized what I said and instantly feel my temperature rise a few degrees around my face. Looking at Alya I see she has her head down covering her face "So what's your favorite color" "Red" Well then you are going to love the color of my face Alya thinks as she tries to hide her blush lingering from the second question "Are we in the same class" "I can't answer that but I can say I see you everyday" "Have we ever talked during school" "Yes, once I think" "Final question why do you take the time whenever you see me to come and hangout" "Because whenever I see you it's like fireworks going off inside my head" "I think that's called a migraine" "That not what I would call it." Reaching her house both of us redder than a rose in full bloom Alya turns to me "Thanks for answering the questions" "Well if you ever have more questions i'm your guy or you know if you want to hang out"." "Goodnight Ruff Rider" Alya says as she shuts the door "Goodnight Alya" I say to a closed door. Walking home that night with a skip in my step I pick up my bag that I left behind a dumpster and make it home. Going to bed that night I couldn't help but wait for what the weekend will bring.

This may have been my home for a while, but I finally feel like I belong.

Il y avait une vente - There was a sale

(Quick question. How do you guys feel about a reveal chapter. Don't worry I don't have that planned for a while but who do you think should find out first and how I should go about the whole thing. If I know what you readers want I can nudge the story so that not only am I pleased with the outcome but you guys will like it too.)


	13. Chapter 13

(Saturday)

Ring Ring Ring. Turning off my alarm I let out a sigh of annoyance I forgot to turn my alarm off and now i'm up super early on a saturday, getting out of bed gently setting Pluto to the side as to not wake him up I walk over to my computer and turn it on opening the LadyBlog. Well nothing new except a thread where people are leaving comments on their experience with LadyBug, Cat Noir, and Ruff Rider, typing under the same pseudonym as before I start typing 'This one time I saw Ruff Rider without his shirt on and he was ripped like he must work out everyday' posting the comment I chuckle. That is until Alya leaves a comment 'Ruff Rider I have seen you eat countless macarons there is no way you ripped' typing back I respond 'How would you know you never seen me shirtless' I did not just post that...I did. 'Ruff Rider I bet i'm stronger than you are because I eat foods that are healthy' 'I once lifted a giant komodo dragon' 'Without your superpower' 'That sounds like a challenge' 'Meet me in the park and we can decide this once and for all.' As soon as the challenge was declared I transformed and rushed off to the park, arriving there I see Alya walking in the distance so I decide to meet her halfway smiling I greet her "Good morning Alya" I say when we finally reach each other "Good morning Ruff Rider, you know I didn't think you would be a morning person" as I got closer I noticed that Alya looked a little tired "Well usually i'm not but today was an exception, so what has you up this early" "Nothing" Alya says looking down at the ground. "Hey you can tell me, who would I tell" I say as I lead her to a bench so we can sit down. Alya sighs "I couldn't sleep" "What was keeping you up" "Just some post on the LadyBlog" "Can I see it" Alya took out her phone and showed me the post it was a picture of me as Ruff Rider and Alya talking with the caption 'Does the new guy have the owner of the LadyBlog wrapped around his finger' more like i'm wrapped around her finger. "Is this what had you up" "Yeah" "Don't pay it any mind people with think what they think and we can't stop them so we just have to ignore them" "I guess so" "If you're tired we can test how strong we are later" "No i'm good promise." "Okay so how are we going to do this" "Well I brought this blindfold that I can wear while we arm wrestle" "So we're going to arm wrestle" standing up I take her hand and lead her to a secluded area where no one will see us "Is the blindfold on" "Yeah" detransforming I turn around and see she did have the blindfold on. Finding a flat surface we get ready to arm wrestle "Let's make this interesting whoever wins gets to tell the other what to do" "Deal" "Alrighty then 3.2.1" Alya starts off with the advantage but I quickly stop it and I am about to win when I decide that maybe winning isn't everything. Deciding to let her win I slowly let her take the advantage until my hand is touching the table "Ha I win" "To think Ruff Rider beat at arm wrestling" I say smiling because Alya seems to be happy. "You let me win didn't you" "What no you beat me fair and square" "Sure but I still one so go ahead and transform so I can take this blindfold off" "Time to Play" as Alya takes off the blindfold it uncovers a slight blush.

"First order of business you are to take me to the Eiffel Tower so I can get some good photos for the blog" "They won't just be good they'll be great" I say as I scoop Alya up into my arms "Hey what are you doing" "Well you did say I was to take you there so that's what i'm doing" "Ruff Rider put me down" Alya says with mock annoyance before laughing behind her hand. "When we get there of course I will" running out of the park with Alya in my arms I jump on top of a nearby building "Can't we just take the streets" "If you want to get everyone's attention yes" Alya going red in the face suddenly remembering that other people could see them says "The roof is fine." I am so lucky that I have a mask or you could use the heat coming from my cheeks to warm up all of the antarctic is one of the few thoughts I have on the way there, arriving at the Eiffel Tower I jump to the ground and set down Alya "Okay Ruff Rider stand right there" Alya says pointing at the ground. Walking over to the spot I strike a pose as Alya takes some photos "Ruff Rider do you have to be so hero like just be yourself" standing with my regular posture Alya takes some more pictures "These are much better" "Hey Alya I want to show you something" I say motioning for her to follow me, as we get closer to the Eiffel Tower I point out a dent "I did that" "You dented the Eiffel Tower" "Yes I did and LadyBug and Cat Noir saw the whole thing from up there" I say pointing to the top "Up there, tourist aren't even allowed up there" "You know I can get you up there" "Really that would be amazi" before she could even finish the sentence she was in my arms and already up half-way the Eiffel Tower. Reaching the top I set her down and gesture to all of Paris "You can see everything it's so beautiful" Alya says awe struck by the view "It's not the only thing that's beautiful" I mutter "What was that Ruff Rider" Alya says looking at me "Ah...I said yeah the view is beautiful" "Ruff Rider are you okay your face is kind of red" "I'm fine it must be the sun." "We should take a selfie from up here, it would be the selfie to end all selfies" "Okay" standing next to Alya I put two fingers behind her head giving her bunny ears after she takes the picture she looks at the result and laughs "What are you five" "No but i've been told i'm a pretty fun guy" "I think I could just sit here and look at the city for the rest of the day" Alya says sitting down "Me too" I say sitting down next to her. "Hey Ruff Rider what's your name" "You know I can't answer that" "Did you finish the math homework" "We had homework" I say not remembering any getting assigned "Guess we're in the same class" "You did not" "I just did" "Alya you are good at your job" "Who said I was asking because of my job." Alya laying her head on my shoulder closes her eyes and falls asleep, I guess she was more tired than she was letting on...did she push off going to sleep to hang out with me. Gently picking her up I jump to a building over and start towards her house making sure not to wake her, reaching her home I drop down to her window and nudge it open stepping inside I spot her bed and set her down. About to leave I hear Alya "Thanks for taking me home" "Any time remember if you ever want to talk just" "Post on the LadyBlog I know" Alya says hiding her blush underneath a pillow "See you next time Alya" "See you" jumping out the window glad for the gentle breeze that accompanied this afternoon because my face feels like it is on fire. "Ruff Rider what were you doing in Alya's bedroom" someone yells at me turning to look I see a fuming Marinette "Hangin out" "Hangin out she didn't answer her phone once and I come all this way just to see you climbing out her window" "Marinette it's okay come inside and I will tell you all about it" Alya calls from her window after hearing the commotion outside. "Alya this better be good" "Trust me it is" as Marinette walks inside I run as fast as I can running to the park in what is probably record time. Detransforming I head home with Pluto "I thought you were going to be a goner when Marinette started yelling at you" "Yeah, she was probably just worried about Alya though so I won't take it to heart" "Caleb can I have some meat" "Always thinking about meat aren't we" I joke as I hand Pluto some beef jerky "This isn't as good as fresh meat and you know that" "Well I would rather have jerky in my pocket then smell like meat all the time." Getting home I go to bed. Reflecting on today's events.

This may be home now but I still have a long way to go.


	14. Chapter 14

(Sunday)

Waking up I groggily sit up just in time to see Pluto on my computer "Pluto what are you doing" "Caleb you're awake, I like to look at the LadyBlog and see what's happening when your asleep in case something happens" "Are you sure you're just not looking at what people are saying about Ruff Rider" "Well that also plays a role in it." Heading to the kitchen for breakfast I see that we have nothing to eat but there is a note on the counter 'Caleb use this money for breakfast, Love Mom and Dad' well at least they care enough to feed me I think taking the money. After I was done getting ready I walk outside and realize I have no idea where any good restaurants are except for the bakery "Caleb why are you walking to the bakery" Pluto inquires "To get breakfast what else" "Caleb that isn't healthy" "Healthy all you eat is meat" "I'm a magical being I don't need to eat healthy" "Lucky you" I say before Pluto has to hide because we're passing more and more people as we get closer to the bakery. Seeing the bakery I hear my stomach rumble and can't wait to eat something that is until a car smashes through the building next to me sending brick and mortar everywhere. "I am Bodybuilder and no one is stronger than me" the akumatized victim yells who is just a brute of a man, running away I look for a place to transform. Finding an empty alleyway "Time to Play" running back into the fray I notice that LadyBug and Cat Noir haven't arrived yet "Okay Caleb you got this just hold him off till they get here easy" just as I was encouraging myself Bodybuilder picks up an entire bus with one hand and chucks it "Yeah easy." Getting closer I shout "Hey bud why don't you pick on someone your own size" "Ahhh" BodyBuilder screams as he rushes me, jumping out of the way I try to land and kick him only to have him grab my foot "Can't we talk about this" are the only words I can get out before he throws me. Soaring through the air I brace myself for when I finally hit the ground but I never do "Ruff Rider you should be more careful" looking up I see LadyBug caught me "Why would I do that when you're here" "LadyBug give me your miraculous" Bodybuilder screams charging at us "I got this" I say bracing myself for the charge. As he runs into me i'm initially pushed back the concrete breaking under my feet from the force grunting I push back and suddenly I find myself locked into a battle of strength. Both of us deadlocked with neither of us gaining the advantage I hear LadyBug use her Lucky Charm and I also hear Cat Noir arrive "Hey big guy let's call it a day were both evenly matched" I say my voice straining "Ruff Rider can you see where the Akuma is" LadyBug asks while searching for a way to use her Lucky Charm, oh right. Looking for anything in particular I see that he has bracelet on his right wrist monitoring his heartbeat "On his wrist there's a bracelet" "It's not a bracelet it's a heart monitor" Bodybuilder roars grabbing me while I was distracted and throwing me into a wall, the wall cracking as I hit slam into it. Hitting the ground I stand up "You are lucky i'm in the suit or that would've hurt" Bodybuilder then turns his attention to Cat Noir who is swinging his staff aiming for his wrist. Bodybuilder grabs the staff and throws it away leaving Cat Noir defenseless as Bodybuilder goes for a punch aimed at Cat Noir that could destroy a mountain I try to remember how to use protect. Hurry up Caleb Cat Noir is about to be obliterated, raising my hand like last time I imagine a shield around Cat Noir right as Bodybuilder swings. As Bodybuilder's fist connects with Cat Noir, visible confusion is seen on both Bodybuilders and Cat Noirs faces when the punch merely glanced off like it was nothing. In that moment of confusion LadyBug uses her Lucky Charm to knock Bodybuilder off his feet, as she snatches the bracelet she throws it to Cat Noir who breaks it with ease after recovering from the initial shock of not getting punched.

"Time to Deevilize" I watch in awe as everything is fixed and put back into place. Seeing LadyBug and Cat Noir fistbump I walk over to them "Ruff Rider what was that" Cat Noir asks "That was my power" "I didn't even feel the punch why don't you do it more often" "I like to save it as a trump card in case something unexpected happens or if you decide to become a punching bag." At that moment both mine and LadyBugs miraculous beep mine showing I have three minutes left and LadyBugs showing she has two. "Gotta go see you two later" LadyBug says as she swings away "Hey Cat Noir I haven't had breakfast yet do you have any places to recommend" "Breakfast you do realize it's the afternoon" "No I just woke up" "Well if you want I have some great lunch places to recommend" after Cat Noir lists the locations of some restaurants I make him promise not to go anywhere near them today. Heading off and detransforming I feed Pluto some jerky I always keep handy and I head off towards a local french restaurant that Cat Noir recommended, once I get there I order some food and find a quiet place to eat while I check out the LadyBlog. Seeing footage from the fight that just happened i'm actually quite amazed at how fast this was posted and the amount of views it already has is quite impressive. Clicking the video I see me in a struggle with Bodybuilder and the video continues until the part where I get thrown and the video ends, checking the comments I see several people mentioning the pavement cracking and several others theorizing that you could turn coal into diamonds with the immense amount of pressure that was being created between the two of us. About to exit the site I see another video posted a few seconds ago watching it I start to get nervous. It's Cat Noir recommending restaurants the video's caption reads 'Ruff Rider is at one of these restaurants look for him' paranoid I look around me the restaurant is fairly empty. Ding. Alya walks in and looks around trying to hide my face I fail miserably "Hey Caleb what are you doing here" "Enjoying a meal what about you" "Well someone posted a video that Ruff Rider was eating at a few different places and I was closest to this one" "Well I did see someone enter earlier he went out that way" "Thanks Caleb see you in class tomorrow" Alya says rushing towards the back of the restaurant. Throwing away my half eaten meal I rush out of there heading home as fast as my legs can carry me. However back at the restaurant is a very confused Alya who came back to an empty table after Ruff Rider was nowhere in sight, where did Caleb go he wasn't close to finishing his meal was he...Alya thinks before leaving the place. "Pluto I can never eat out in public again" "Don't be so dramatic it was just a little of bad luck so what" "So what I lied to Alya" "That wasn't much of a lie then a half-truth" "Besides you saved Cat Noir from a world of hurt you should be proud" "What I want is a complete meal i've eaten half a sandwich so far today." After a while I found the Bakery and got a big box of macarons "Caleb will you ever buy macarons from anywhere else" "Nope" I say before stuffing my face full of macarons. Arriving home I enter my room and sit down taking a breather "Pluto remind me never to go looking for breakfast again" "Maybe if you download Angry Birds again" "Yeah, so you can kill my phone battery" "But the pigs are asking for it" "It's only animated, but okay" After getting the app again Pluto once again is fully engrossed in the game and is oblivious to the outside world. Looking out my window I can't wait to see what tomorrow's dawn brings, so much can happen in a week. After just hanging out in my room for the next few hours I head to bed thinking about what it means to be a hero, it's not someone who saves everyone and gets away without a scratch, a hero is someone who sacrifices themselves to save others putting themselves in the line of fire without thinking.

This may be home now but I have a big secret that I can tell no one.


	15. Chapter 15

(Monday)

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up for what is another day of school I get ready and head out the door with Pluto snoring away inside my bag next to a bag of jerky. Nothing eventful happened on the way to school except I saw a person wearing a fan made Ruff Rider shirt which of course I had to keep myself contained which nearly caused me to explode, leaving me with a stupid grin plastered on my face for the longest time. Arriving at school right before the bell I enter class and sit in my usual spot in the back of class "Class today and maybe for the rest of the week we will be learning about American lifestyles and customs in honor of Caleb" "And why would we do that" Chloe asks with her usual sneer "We are doing this because everyday after school Adrien stays with Caleb and teaches him French and I would like to reward his progress by having his peers learn about his what he did back in the states that is of course if he is alright with this" the teacher asks looking at me "I don't mind if you want I can probably help" "That would be great thank you so what are some differences" "I noticed that France has butcher shops for meat, bakeries for bread and sweets in America we just had one big store with all that we needed plus more" "Is there anything else" "Yeah, America has bigger cars and more hunters and" my voice cracks as I start to remember my old home and my old friends and everything I left behind. "Can I be excused" I ask walking out the classroom with my bag not really going anywhere in particular "Caleb what are you doing" Pluto asks flying out my bag "I'm sorry Pluto but I was able to handle the move by shoving everything down under a rug and trying to forget" "That's not a healthy way of doing it Caleb" "I know it just seemed like the best thing to do" "So what happened" "When I started talking about America it's like the rug was moved and suddenly I was looking at everything I tried to hide away." "What did you see when the rug was removed" "My old home, my old room, my old friends who I haven't tried to stay in contact with trying to forget them. I lost everything during the move...even apart of myself" "It's okay one day it won't hurt as bad I promise" "Thank you Pluto." Pluto is forced to go back into my bag to avoid the risk of being seen, leaving me by myself again.

(Hawkmoth POV)

"I can feel the emotions you kept hidden within you but no longer are they contained, so use them and show everyone that this place isn't home" Hawkmoth sneers thinking about all the grief this city has caused him.

(Caleb/Ruff Rider POV)

Sitting on the steps of the school I hear someone calling my name but I pay it no attention, looking at the ground and wondering if I should go back to class. "Caleb there you are" looking behind me I see Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and even Nino "Where you guys looking for me" "Yeah are you okay all of a sudden you froze up there and then you just left" Nino says, all four of them looking concerned "I'll be fine just had to get some fresh air that's all" I say dismissing them with a wave of my hand "Okay but we're here for you if you need to talk" Adrien says looking serious "Thanks let's just go back inside" as we start walking back inside the black akuma hits my bag. I instantly freeze "Hello my name is Hawkmoth and I can help you get home. All you need to do is get me LadyBugs and Cat Noirs miraculous" home he promises I can go home and be with my friends and be somewhere where I understand the native language where I fit in, wouldn't it be so simple just get their miraculous I bet if I ask nicely they will understand. "Caleb are you alright" Adrien asks looking back but it's too late the blackness is already swelling around me transforming me "Caleb don't listen to him" Marinette yells realizing what is happening but I ignore her what would she know "Caleb snap out of it" Nino screams but he doesn't know me he doesn't know what's it like not to belong. I can feel it the power I can do so much now I look at the four in front me, Adrien and Marinette leaving like everyone I know, Nino running away, and finally Alya who is standing there with a determined look reaching out touching my shoulder. The moment I see Alya the blackness transforming me stops for a second "Caleb you can do this snap out of it" "I am no longer Caleb, Caleb thought this place could be his home but he was wrong" I say with a voice that isn't quite mine "This is your home, what about Adrien who tutors you every weekday, think about Marinette who bakes the macarons you buy at the bakery, think about anything." And I do I think about the time Alya got Pluto food when I trapped myself in a shed, I think about the day I got her phone fixed and bought the camera attachment, I think about the day in the park. "What are you doing don't you want to go home" I hear Hawkmoth say inside my head "I'm already there" I say trying everything in my power to refuse his power, falling to the ground I clutch my chest in agony as a searing pain blossoms throughout my body. "You will get me their miraculous you can't resist" "I can and I will" I say through gritted teeth yelling in pain as Hawkmoth tries to force me into submission. LadyBug drops in looking confused at the scene before her "What's happening" she asks Alya "He is resisting Hawkmoth I think the Akuma is in his bag" "Thanks for the help." LadyBug ripping the bag off of me allows me to exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding as she rips the bag the Akuma flies out "Time to Deevilize" after the Akuma is gone LadyBug leaves in a hurry. "Caleb are you okay" Alya asks concerned "Yeah I just need some rest" I say trying to stand up but not having the strength to do so "I've never seen that happen before what did you do" Alya seeing me struggle to stand helps me up and lets me lean on her shoulder "It was all you Alya, you reminded me where I belong" "Where do you belong" "Wherever i'm happy, so I heard your friends with Ruff Rider" "I am why does that matter now" "Because just like him you help people that's evident enough even if you don't include what just happened" "Caleb do you need help getting home" "No i'll just call my parents, you should get back to class i'm okay really."

Alya leaves me by myself but not without double checking I was okay "Pluto where are you at" "I'm right here Caleb" Pluto says flying from where he was hiding "Are you okay weren't you in the bag" "I was but I escaped before the transformation happened" "Did you know I would overcome it" "No but you are the wielder of the Dog Miraculous and you know what that means" "No" "It means you are loyal and brave and that you possess the strongest spirit out of everyone never letting anything hurt your friends even if it means you get hurt" "How do you know that" "Because you were chosen for a reason." With that last sentiment I call my parents...and no one picks up great although I really wasn't expecting them to answer, steadying myself I use the rest of my energy to half walk and half stumble home of course with the help from Pluto carrying my bag. Getting home I collapse on my bed "Hey Pluto let's never do this again" "You know it shouldn't be possible for you to resist but you did" "That was all Alya" "Maybe but you could've succumbed to the pain and you didn't" "I knew that if I succumbed that I could never look at Alya again without feeling like a disappointment" "Caleb you're not a disappointment no matter what" Pluto says looking at me sternly to get his point across. "Maybe not but sometimes it feels like whatever I do nothing changes" "Even the smallest of stones can make big ripples" "Pluto what does that even mean" "Someday you will know" "Whatever" I say grinning at Pluto's attempt at being wise before falling asleep.

I may not know it now but everyone has a destiny, I just have to find mine.

(It seems Caleb has a few skeletons in his closet that he wasn't ready to face but he is now. If you enjoy the story please follow or favorite and if you have a suggestion or want to say something all you have to do is comment. And can you believe it's already chapter fifteen it's insane)


	16. Chapter 16

(Tuesday)

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up to my alarm I feeling much better than I did yesterday I can only hope that today is less exciting, maybe exciting isn't the right word how about less complicated. Getting ready I head downstairs which greets with an unusual sight, my parents eating breakfast instead of rushing out the door to their job "Hey Caleb come sit and eat" my mom says motioning me towards a chair "Okay" I say suspiciously of their sudden interest in spending time together "Your mother made breakfast come and eat" "So what's the occasion" I ask sitting down and eating a few bites "Does there need to be an occasion to have a family breakfast" my mom asks putting on a fake smile "It's fine but we normally don't do this" I say trying to read behind the fake family happiness that is going on right now "Well today we decided to make it a thing." It dawns on me the real reason why they are still here "This is about yesterday isn't" looking from my mom to my day I see no visible reaction but I know I struck the right chord "Yes your teacher called and said you had been Akumatized and that you had left school early because of the minor incidence, why didn't you call us" mom says dropping the fake smile "I did and you didn't pick up" "No you didn't neither mine nor your fathers phone rang" "That's because I called your cell phone not your work phone." Growing tired of how they are treating it as just a minor incidence and not their own son being tortured mentally and physically while doing the impossible and resisting Hawkmoths contro. I stand up throwing the chair out from under me and I am quickly out the door with my bag and worrying Pluto hiding inside, once no one is around I start talking to Pluto "Can you believe what they said, a minor incidence that is not exactly what I would call minor" "Caleb they were probably worried about you and just said the wrong thing" "You didn't see their faces Pluto it was all fake smiles and neutral expressions not even a flicker of concern it's like they don't even care" I say feeling defeated even though I didn't lose anything "Well I care and so do all your friends" "Yeah right when I was being akumatized they all ran" "Alya didn't" I open my mouth to continue complaining but I shut it right after Pluto says that. Thinking about what Pluto said I feel a little better when I arrive at school but immediately realize I am going to have to face everyone when I walk in class. Bowing my head to hide my face I walk into class and quickly get to my seat in the back of class hoping no one payed much attention to me as I entered. "Hey Caleb are you alright" looking up I see Adrien looking concerned, my parents might not care but at least one person does I think before answering "Yeah i'm doing fine I was just tired after everything happened" "That's good to hear you know I was wondering, how did you manage to resist him" "I remembered where I belong and all the people who are there for me and after that it was just intense pain and him screaming at me but that was the easy part" I say trying to downplay what happened when in reality I can still hear his voice and I can still feel the phantom whispers of the power I could've had haunting me all night and into the morning. "Do people usually remember anything after the Akuma was deevilized" "No they don't why do you ask, wait you don't remember it do you" Adrien asks a little to eargerly "No I was just wondering" I say lying through my teeth. "Okay class please take your seats and we will begin shortly" the teacher says walking into the classroom. "Adrien before you take your seat how many people know about what happened" "Don't worry just the people there and the teacher" Adrien after answering my question goes and takes his seat. For the rest of class I just absentmindedly doodle while pretending to listen to the teacher about shapes and equations that is until she calls on me "Caleb will you please tell us the answer to number four" looking up from my notebook I see some questions that we were supposed to do that I didn't notice "Sure i'm almost done with it" I say trying to buy myself some time, quickly doing some work I say "The answer is 415" "Close but the correct answer is 418 you must've forgot to add parentheses around some of the numbers" checking my hastily scribbled work I see the teacher is right "My bad i'll try not to forget next time." The rest of the class period was uneventful except for when Chloe got mad because she answered a question wrong which resulted in people sniggering and she only got more mad but besides that nothing out of the ordinary happened. "Caleb do you think you're up for French lessons today" Adrien asks after everyone leaves "Yeah I should be good" today's lesson really helped me take my mind off of yesterday and after it was over I felt relatively better the memory of it all fading to nothingness.

Leaving my bag in my locker I start walking home when my stomach rumbles "Pluto you know what it's time for" Pluto flying from out my pocket jokingly says "If you say macarons i'm getting a new partner" "You know me too well" I say laughing "Time to Play" as I felt the transformation happen I realized the vast difference between the power Pluto gives me and the power Hawkmoth promised. The power Hawkmoth promised felt sinister and dark reeking of betrayal and corruption telling me how I can tear down everything that stands in my way, but the power Pluto gives me feels like freedom and light filled with hope telling me that whatever darkness destroys I have the power to carry all the pieces back into place no matter how big or small. Relishing in the feeling I don't notice Alya approach until she taps my shoulder "Ruff Rider are you okay you've just been standing there for a while" opening my eyes I see Alya and notice how the wind and the light make her hair look like silk "Yeah I just took a moment to enjoy life, did you see me transform" "I saw a flash of light when I turned around the corner but I nothing else" "I was about to go get a snack do you want to come and maybe hang out" "Sure lead the way." As we walked to the bakery me and Alya chatted about life and school with me of course having to leave out the finer details "Ruff Rider can I trust you" "Yeah, what is it" "Do you know Marinette and Adrien" "As Ruff Rider or civilian me" "Civilian you" "Then yes I do" "Promise not to tell anyone" "Cross my heart and hope to die" I say overdramatically crossing my chest "Well Marinette has a huge crush on Adrien" "Is that so" I ask finally understanding why Marinette acts weird around Adrien all the time. "Yes and don't tell anyone" "I would sooner announce to the world my true identity" "Well maybe you can just announce it to me" Alya says playfully "If someone where to find out, it would be you. No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts' about it" "I'm glad to know that" Alya says slightly blushing. After a few moments of walking in silence I say "Thanks you" "Why" Alya says looking at me "For trusting me, not a lot of people do that" I say looking at her and seeing how perfect her smile is and how her eyes light up no matter what "A lot of people trust you I mean your Ruff Rider" "A lot of people trust Ruff Rider but you trust me" "Aren't you and Ruff Rider the same person" smiling weakly at her I say "Some days it feels like i'm two separate people, sometimes i'm Ruff Rider and sometimes i'm civilian me but only do I feel like I can be both when you're around." Arriving at the bakery I buy some macarons while Alya finds a bench outside for us to sit at, walking outside with a box of thirteen macarons I find Alya and sit down next to her. The two of us eating in silence just enjoying each other's presence as we watch the sun slowly move down the sky, as I reach for my seventh macaron my hand touches Alya's hand as we both reach for the last one "You can have it Alya" I say pulling my hand away feeling blood rush to my cheeks "No you should have it I mean you did pay for it" "What kind of person would I be if I didn't let you have it" "I have an idea" Alya says as she takes the macaron and breaks it in half. As Alya eats her half she holds out her hand to give me mine "Alya you can have it i'm no" my sentence is cut short as Alya takes advantage of me talking by shoving it in my mouth. "You talk too much" Alya says laughing, as I swallow I can't help but feel like my entire face is the color of a fire truck. After I recover I see that Alya has some cream from a macaron on the side of her lips taking my hand I reach out and wipe it off, my hand brushing against her cheek as I do so "You had some cream on your face" "T-Thanks for that" Alya says hoping the blush on her face wasn't as evident as it felt. Alya's phone starts to ring as she checks it she says "I need to get home, thanks for the macarons" "Anytime" I say disappointed that this evening had to end. Walking home I detransform in my bedroom and head to bed with Pluto joking that my schedule consists of eating macarons and hanging out with Alya. Falling asleep tonight I couldn't help but feel that the woes of yesterday were all but forgotten thanks to my friends.

This is my home now and I will always protect it


	17. Chapter 17

(Wednesday)

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up I tiredly say "Pluto do I have to go to school today" "Yes, don't you want to see Alya" "Shut up" I say throwing a pillow at Pluto which he easily dodges which leaves us both laughing. Walking downstairs the familiar sight of an empty kitchen greets me "Pluto you don't have to hide this morning because their already gone" I say while fixing myself some breakfast. On the way to school I couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness at the way my life is taking shape "Caleb you should look where you're going" Pluto says out of nowhere "And why is that" right as I say that I step in a small puddle effectively soaking one of my shoes "Well I was hoping today was going to be a good one" "It is don't let this get you down" "Thanks dad" I say sarcastically to Pluto. Arriving at school I enter class and take my usual seat in the back, taking out my notebook I look at some of my notes from when school started to now and I notice some differences between the little sketches I make whenever i'm bored. With some of the earlier notes having minor sketches of Ruff Rider, LadyBug, and Cat Noir and later notes having minor sketches of the places i've been to, the people I met, and embarrassingly enough just random sketches of Alya throughout some of the notes. Luckily i'm no artist and only do this when i'm bored in class so if anyone looked odds are they won't know what or who the drawings are about "Alright class please take the notes I have written on the board and we will begin shortly." After a while the teacher stopped lecturing and handed out assignments, when she gave me a copy in English I ask "Excuse but can I try one in French" "If your sure but keep the English one in case you don't know a word." When she gave me the French version I look it over and smile because I can read most of it pretty easily, working on the worksheet I answer all the questions in French really testing myself especially since I refuse to look at the English copy. Once I was done I get up to turn it into the teacher and i'm about to go and sit back down when the teacher says "Caleb you can stay right here, i'll be grading yours right now" walking back over to her desk I wait nervously wanting to know how well I did "Here you go." The teacher hands me my paper upside down so I can't see the grade, walking back to my seat I sit down and turn it over. I passed with flying colors and a note at the bottom by the teacher which says 'Good Job at this rate you won't need a tutor' proud at myself I put the worksheet away and start doodling on piece of paper waiting for school to end. As the bell rang for us to leave I get up and sit in the usual spot next to Adrien to begin our lessons "Caleb how did you do with the French version I overheard you ask the teacher for one" "I passed it with flying colors" "I don't think I have ever met anyone who could learn a new language so fast" "I think it's because my teacher knows what he is doing" "Is that so" Adrien says chuckling "Well I have a new vocabulary list today" as the rest of the lesson went by I learned the new words pretty fast and at the end of it could even use them in a sentence correctly.

Leaving school I head home practicing the new words in my head making sure I got them down when Pluto flies from out my bag "Caleb how many languages do you know" "Why do you ask" I say my curiosity peaked at the random question "Well I just realized that I understand every language no matter how new" "Are you telling me you automatically understand every language" "Yes" Pluto says nodding his little head with a matter of fact attitude "Well let's think I know English, i'm pretty fluent in Spanish, and i'm learning French at an advanced rate right now" "Are knowing three languages normal or abnormal for humans" "Pluto you should know that there isn't a single normal human alive" "Can't argue with that" Pluto says with a snicker before having to hide in my bag again. Getting home I grab a snack and head to my room, booting up my computer I wait for a few seconds while everything gets started. Opening up the LadyBlog I start scrolling through some theories on Ruff Rider when a notification popped up telling me Alya has updated the LadyBlog. Clicking out of the thread I was in and I head to the main page. Seeing the new post it asks 'If you could be Ruff Rider, LadyBug, or Cat Noir who would you be and why would you choose them' looking at the comments I see several people either putting LadyBug or Cat Noir with a small amount of people putting Ruff Rider. Commenting under the same pseudonym Doggo Rider I say 'Personally I would want to be LadyBug or Cat Noir because I would be hit less often in the middle of a fight' this comment of course started a war with several people wondering if this was the real Ruff Rider or not and others defending LadyBug and Cat Noir. Enjoying the online carnage I started, I jump when my computer makes a beeping sound telling me that someone messaged me on the LadyBlog. Opening up the message icon I see that Alya messaged me 'Ruff Rider was that really necessary' messaging back I type 'Maybe not but it's pretty funny isn't it' getting an immediate response I see 'Well maybe a little' when I see that I can't help but imagine Alya sitting in front of a computer smiling at the internet war I started. Going back to the original post I try to comment but I get a warning that my commenter privilege has been revoked, confused I message Alya 'Did you revoke my ability to comment' after waiting a few seconds I get a response 'Yes I did' writing back immediately I write 'Why?' 'Because I can' 'How can I get it back' 'By being a good boy' 'Was that a dog pun' 'Yes' 'C'mon stop giving me such a _ruff_ time' 'Ruff Rider if you make that joke again you will never get it back' 'Did you not find that to be funny because that left me howling at the moon' 'If you are howling at the moon right now we can no longer be seen together :p.' Seeing the emoji I can't stop myself from laughing 'What is that, what time period did I travel back to' 'Going to make fun of my emoji guess I will have to eat all these macarons by myself next time we see each other' 'That's bad to the bone' 'That one didn't even make much sense' 'You stilled laughed didn't you' 'I did' after an hour filled with jokes and puns passes by in what feels like an instant, Alya messages that she has to go babysit her siblings and was pretty adamant that no I can't help and no not even if I bring macarons. Going back to the main page I see that the internet war I started shows no sign of stopping and absolutely no sign that there will ever be peace again. "Pluto I think I caused a war" "Surprisingly you wouldn't be the first to do that or even the tenth" "Wait what" "You heard me" "I only started a virtual war what wars did past holders start" "Can't say there have been so many, you have actually been the most level headed holder in a while" "I guess that's reassuring" "Yep" Pluto says while gnawing on some jerky like he didn't just say some of his past holders started wars. "Have you ever met the other Kwami's" "Well I know them all is there a specific one you want to talk about" "I was just thinking what are the odds of other miraculous users knowing each other and finding out who is under the mask" "I would say pretty high, whenever the miraculous are needed at least two people have always been chosen and they have always revealed their true identities at least when I was present" Pluto says finishing the piece of jerky and is now looking for my phone to play games. Finishing up my homework I turn off my computer and head to bed wondering what the events of tomorrow will bring me. Falling asleep I felt like for once in my life I was truly accepted.

This is my home now and nothing will ever change that. Nothing.

(Thanks for reading. I realized that Caleb is technically trilingual with his native language being English, he took two years of Spanish before the move and was pretty fluent(Not something new but has been mentioned before), and is learning French. Please tell me if I should do a chapter where Caleb gets to show this off or maybe just keep on it on the downlow for now. I brought it to attention in this chapter because I thought I was seriously downplaying the fact and wanted to devote a tiny section to it)


	18. Chapter 18

(Thursday)

Ring Ring Ring. "Five more minutes' I grumble as I turn off the alarm only planning to take a very short nap. "Caleb wake up you're going to be late" opening up my eyes I see Pluto jumping up and down on my face "Wake up" "I'm up what do you mean i'm going to be late" sitting up I look at my clock and instantly all the color in my face drains, I have five minutes till school starts. Rushing to get ready I am out the door in two minutes not noticing that I have forgotten to grab my notebook with all my homework and notes in inside. Arriving at school seven minutes late I try to quietly enter the classroom and head for my seat which kind of works until I trip and fall over someone's bag "Marinette if you wish to be late do so quietly" the teacher says without turning around "That wasn't Marinette" I say bracing for the teacher to reprimand me. When the teacher turns around she looks at Marinette who for once in her life wasn't late "I'm sorry Marinette for assuming it was you and Caleb thank you for admitting it was you now don't be late again" "I won't" I say walking to my seat a little faster. When I open my bag to get my notebook so I can turn in the homework I realize that I forgot it at my house when I was rushing to get ready. "Okay class as I was saying you will be having a pop quiz today" I series of collective groans could be heard throughout the class "But you can use your notes." You have to be kidding me, the world is out to end me I think astonished at my bad luck, "You would think your Cat Noir with that luck" I hear Pluto whisper from my bag "Real funny" I whisper back before the teacher hands me the quiz. Looking it over I see that I know maybe half the answers off the top of my head which isn't passing, as I go through the quiz I am about halfway done when people start turning their test in looking like they know their going to pass. Which they probably are because we could use notes I think sourly, being one of the last people to finish I stand up and walk over to the teacher to turn it in and walk back to my desk with a resigned look on my face. After a while the teacher stands up and starts passing the quiz back "I have graded your quiz and most of you did good while others not so much" she says when she hands me my paper upside down, turning it over I see I was one question away from passing and the only reason I missed it was because I accidentally circled the wrong answer even though my work shows I got the right one. Shoving it in my bag I hear Pluto mumble something about watching where I throw papers, the rest of class was spent taking notes which I couldn't do because I didn't have my notes. So instead I sat there glumly reflecting on why i'm having so much bad luck, was it because of the internet war I started, maybe. Once the bell rang dismissing us I sat there wondering if I sit still for the rest of the day that my bad luck won't strike but strike it did in the form of a random piece of the ceiling fall in front of me and covering me in dust. "Are you okay if you want we can cancel the lessons for today" Adrien says walking up to me "I'm good just some good ole run of the mill bad luck" "Do you know how obvious it is that your from America" Adrien says laughing at the weird saying "What do I have an accent' I ask trying to listen to my own voice "Yes, but it's not that bad" "Well it should go away the longer I live here" "Probably not, if it was going to go away I would notice the change but it hasn't changed since I started teaching you" "So you're telling me I have an accent that will never go away" "And it's not the accent that gives it away it's also how you talk and how you act, and what you say" "Well you know us Americans" I say with the best southern accent I could come up with. Adrien starts laughing "Well I guess we should get started today" Adrien says after he stopped and got the worksheets out that he made.

Walking home I take a nice clean deep breath thinking that my luck has turned around when a water droplet hits my face, and another, and another, and soon it's raining buckets on me and i'm still five minutes from my house. "Pluto what did I do to deserve this" "Nothing, you see when water evaporates it" "I know why it rains but today has just been unlucky" right as I say that a car drives by splashing water on me, soaking my clothes, at least I don't have my notebook I think. Arriving home I head to my room and sit down on my bed glad that I didn't have anywhere to be, that is until my computer beeps. Rousing it from sleep mode I see that I have a new message from Alya over the LadyBlog 'Ruff Rider want to share some macarons at the bakery, i'm rained in and Marinette is designing clothes' shooting a message back I type 'Sure be there in a few.' "Time to Play" as I transform I can't help but worry in the back of my mind that my bad luck so far today will persist, jumping out my window with an umbrella I head to the bakery. I can smell the bakery before I see it when I finally get there, entering I don't see Alya but I do see the lady who sells the delectable macarons to me whether i'm Ruff Rider or Caleb. "Hello Ruff Rider, Alya is upstairs" "Thank you" "Before you go can you bring these up there" she says before handing me a plate of macarons "Yes I can and here is the money" I say fishing out my wallet from inside my necklace which can not only make calls to other miraculous users when their transformed and have a built in GPS but also store stuff but Pluto won't tell me the specifics so I don't know how it works, probably magic. "No need there on the house" "Thank you" I say before slipping the needed amount in the tip jar when she wasn't looking. Going up to the second story of the bakery I see that it is also a house which is weird at first to me but I chalk it up to it being a French thing. Finding what I assume is Marinettes room I open the hatch and climbing up I see Alya on her phone and Marinette facing her computer, when Alya notices me she motions for me to be quiet and walks over to me and whispers "Let's do a little test and see how long it takes Marinette to realize your here" nodding Alya sits back down leaning against a wall I sit next to her and watch as she works on some updates for the LadyBlog which leaves me quite impressed by her level detail. A few minutes later Marinette turns around and says "Hey Alya so I was thinking how do you like this design" "I like it, the design is so pretty" Alya says looking at it "I agree" not really knowing anything about fashion. "Hey Ruff Rider" Marinette says when realization dawns on her face "Ruff Rider what are you doing here" "Alya invited me" Marinette looks at Alya and says "Out of everyone you could invite you chose a stranger" Alya responds "Well he isn't technically a stranger" "What do you mean' Marinette says with a neutral expression "He goes to our school." Marinette taking a few minutes to process this information says "Okay, but don't think we won't talk about you inviting random people into my room later" and goes back to designing with the mindset that she already has to deal with Cat Noirs antics, Alya can deal with Ruff Riders. After a while of just sitting around and talking Alya says she has to go home. "Bye Marinette" "Bye Alya make sure to take the dog out" "I'm right here you know" I say to Marinette "I know" she says before almost shoving me down the hatch. "Alya I brought an umbrella" "Wow handsome and prepared" Alya says jokingly but I still go bright red at the comment "Yeah" is all I manage to get out. "Are you okay with me telling Marinette you go to our school" "Yeah, just don't say anything about being in the same class" "It's weird to think about that we are in the same class but I still can't figure out who you are" "Probably because i'm not walking around in what is basically a dog onesie and a mask." As we get closer to her house we fall into a comfortable silence both of us just glad that the other is there in such gloomy weather. Saying our goodbyes I walk home putting up the umbrella as the clouds go away revealing a perfect night sky with each individual star shining as bright as the sun. Going to bed that night I kept thinking how all my bad luck today was instantly gone the moment Alya sent me a message. "Pluto do you think that someone could be a good luck charm" "I don't know about that but I believe someone could light up your world even when it's pitch black" "That's deep Pluto" "Live long enough and you learn a few things" Pluto says before falling asleep at my feet like usual.

I may be Ruff Rider but I wouldn't be as strong as I am now if it wasn't for my friends.

(Thanks for reading. I figured Caleb was due for some bad luck eventually and I decided to save the trilingual stuff for later, who knows it could help someone connect the dots between Ruff Rider and Caleb. Also please comment if you would like to see something happen or have an idea, writing a chapter everyday that is at least 1500 words is hard at times and any idea will help. Plus if I like it your idea could help influence the story.)


	19. Chapter 19

(Friday)

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up I turn over and look at my alarm considering turning it off but decide not to because of what happened yesterday, getting ready I head out the door with Pluto snoring happily in my bag right next to a pencil and a bag of jerky. Arriving at school I see Nathaniel wearing a LadyBug shirt thinking nothing of it I continue on my way to class until I see Juleka who is also wearing a LadyBug shirt, that must be a coincidence I think. That theory was instantly shattered when I saw Chloe wearing a LadyBug shirt with a matching purse, what is going on I think my confusion clearly showing up on my face. Walking into class I am greeted to a sight of all red and black as all my classmates are wearing LadyBug attire. Walking to my seat in the back I am left completely confused when i'm stopped by Adrien, who is wearing a bunch of LadyBug attire.

"Hey Caleb" Adrien says acting like what is happening is completely normal

"Hey Adrien I have a small question"

"What is it"

"Well I was wondering why everyone is wearing something LadyBug" the moment I ask that Adrien gives me a weird look like i'm supposed to know what's happening and then realization dawns on him

"It's LadyBug and Cat Noir day where all the students dress as their favorite hero"

"Well I can see LadyBug all around but no Cat Noir or Ruff Rider" I say looking around and seeing almost everything is polka dotted and red which is oddly making me a bit dizzy looking around to fast and seeing all the dots blur together.

"Yeah LadyBug has the biggest fan base so most people dress up with a LadyBug theme in mind" Adrien says looking down at his LadyBug clothes and laughing "I guess I am apart of that fan base"

"Yeah I would say so" I say "Although it is kind of sad no one is dressing like Cat Noir"

"Maybe but what about Ruff Rider" Adrien asks trying to keep the conversation off of Cat Noir

"Sure no one is dressing as Ruff Rider but Cat Noir is the peanut butter to LadyBug's jelly" I say trying to keep the conversation off of Ruff Rider

"Caleb that is a weird expression" Adrien says laughing

"Says the one who looks like a ladybug" I say before we both start laughing at each other. As we both calm down Adrien turns around to go to his seat when Marinette and Alya walk through the door and into the classroom, Marinette wearing a Cat Noir hoodie with cat ears on the hood and a tail hanging from the back, and Alya wearing a Ruff Rider hoodie with dog ears on the hood and paw prints sewn all over the rest of the hoodie. Adrien and me stand there with mouths hanging open both surprised that someone dressed as our alter-egos and both wondering why the other one was surprised. Recovering quickly I tap Adrien on the shoulder

"Take a picture it will last longer" this of course causes Adrien to jump a little before he hurries back to his seat. Taking my own seat I can't help but feel extremely happy that Alya is wearing a Ruff Rider hoodie when Pluto whispers from my bag

"Take a picture it will last longer"

"You can not use my words against me" I whisper back into the bag trying to hide the red on my cheeks. The rest of class was spent trying to pay attention and nonchalantly steal glances at Alya, which every time I saw her wearing the hoodie, I would feel red creep into my cheeks no matter how hard I tried not to blush. Finishing up my work a few minutes before class would be over I get a devious idea, asking the teacher if I can go to the restroom I head out of the classroom and straight towards the lockers with a note in my hand that read, 'Nice hoodie if you tell me where you got it i'll buy some macarons for us, Sincerely Ruff Rider' written on it. Now all I have to do is try and find her locker which shouldn't be to hard right, trying to recall which one was hers I look from one locker to the next. I narrow it down between two different lockers side by side, choosing the left one I hope that it was the right one. Getting back to class as everyone is leaving I start my lesson with Adrien learning about verbs in the past tense.

(Alya's POV)

Once the bell rings to dismiss us I walk out of the classroom passing Caleb as he walks back in, when Marinette walks up beside me

"So Alya what do you think about these hoodies" Marinette says quite proud with her work

"There amazing Marinette just like all the things you make" I say looking down at the Ruff Rider hoodie she made me admiring the quality of it all "Did you see Adrien he was wearing LadyBug everything" at the mention of LadyBug I notice Marinette stiffen a little but I pay it no mind thinking it was because I mentioned Adrien.

"Yeah I did" Marinette says with her face growing bright red. Laughing at my friends shyness we reach our lockers which are right next to each other, opening mine up I put my books I won't need inside the locker when Marinette taps my shoulder.

"I think Ruff Rider put this in the wrong locker" Marinette says handing me a note with a smug grin, reading the short note my cheeks instantly feel like they are on fire the moment I realize that Ruff Rider invited me to hangout, usually i'm the one asking.

"Y-Yeah" I stammer as Marinette laughs at my blush

"I guess you can't give advice anymore on me being shy" Marinette says chuckling, walking to the park so I can relax I couldn't help but wonder when Ruff Rider had the time to slip that note in my locker, well Marinettes actually but I can tease Ruff Rider about that later, now who left the classroom today.

(Caleb POV)

After French lessons I head home smiling as a nice gentle breeze lulls Paris into a nice peaceful nap.

"What has you so happy" Pluto asks floating in the breeze beside me "It doesn't have to do anything with Alya" he then taunts

"No can't I just be happy" I say knowing full well Pluto is right

"Yeah you can be happy but you only get this happy when Alya is involved" Pluto says before having to hide in my pocket when I enter a busier part of the park that I like to walk thru at the end of every school day. Enjoying the nice walk I get lost in my thoughts which is why I don't notice the frisbee flying towards me until I was on the ground and my head hurt, groaning I open my eyes to see Alya reaching down a hand to help me up which I take graciously

"Are you okay Caleb, I saw the frisbee hit you" Alya asks sounding a little concerned

"Yeah, nothing but a flesh wound" I say bringing my hand up to my forehead feeling where the frisbee hit, taking it away I see blood on my hand.

"Are you sure, you are bleeding" Alya asks once again not believing me

"Totally it's just a little blood" I say feeling 'a little blood' trickle down my face

"Well if you say so I guess I will see you later" Alya says before reluctant to leave a hurt friend alone, walking home I find an empty alleyway.

"Pluto would the suit help speed up the healing on this cut or is that for magical injuries only" I ask my little Kwami.

"Want to try it out" Pluto says with puppy dog eyes.

"Time to Play" transforming I feel the pain in my head slowly numb and the cut slowly stitch up, walking out of the alley someone points at me and says "Hey it's that dog guy" as people gather around me for a photo I feel a little panicked as my back touches a wall and I have nowhere to go and all these people are shouting and there is just so many of them and there are just so many people. My thoughts are cut short when a red yo-yo raps around my waist and pulls me on top of a building.

"You looked a little out of your element so I decided to get you out of there" LadyBug says

"Thanks I was ready to bring down that wall, I don't know what was happening, one moment i'm fine the next moment there are people surrounding me and shouting at me for things" I say confused since I have never really been shy or anything.

"You were probably just overwhelmed" LadyBug says trying to offer some encouragement.

"Thanks" is all I get to say right before LadyBug gets a call from Cat Noir, as she leaves to meet with him I head home ready for some rest. Going to bed that night I couldn't get the picture of Alya wearing a Ruff Rider hoodie out of my mind.

I may be a hero but even I need saving every now and then.

(So after a comment and few opinions from my close friend group I decided to change up the format for dialogue so please leave a comment on what you think and if I should keep doing it this way or go back to the old way)


	20. Chapter 20

(Saturday)

Waking up I pull my blanket over my head as a cool breeze passes through my room, peeking out from under my blanket I see that Pluto has opened my window "Pluto what are you doing" I ask trying to piece together why he has done this.

"I want to see the sunrise" Pluto says floating towards me acting like being awake before the sun was up is normal

"Can you see it without also waking me up" I say getting out my bed knowing the odds of me falling back asleep were zero, throwing some clothes on I ask Pluto "Well if i'm awake I can at least take you somewhere where the view is better"

"You would do that" Pluto says, happily flying into my pocket"

"Yeah but first i'm going to need to transform"

"Why is that" Pluto asks confused

"How else am I going to get to the top of the Eiffel Tower" I say with grin when I see Pluto's face turn into a wide grin. "Time to Play" transforming I quickly leave a note if my parents care to check on me which they probably don't saying 'I'm on a walk after waking up early.' Out my window as Ruff Rider I run and jump across building towards the Eiffel Tower, each jump filled with a sort of contentedness as I get to see the usually busy city resting for just a moment. As i'm getting closer to the Eiffel Tower my necklace starts to glow and pulsate telling me I got a call, flipping my necklace open to answer it I see LadyBug

"I just saw you jump by is there a problem" LadyBug asks looking as if she didn't get much sleep last night

"There is no problem, my kwami just wanted to see the sunrise so i'm taking him to the Eiffel Tower" I say "What about you what are you doing up so early" I ask

"I couldn't sleep" LadyBug admits "Well just don't let anyone see you"

"I won't, now you go to sleep or I am personally going to tell Cat Noir" I say. Hanging up I get the idea that I could've easily looked on the map and see where LadyBug lived but quickly dismissed the thought knowing I would never go through with purposely figuring LadyBugs or Cat Noirs identity, and then I start wondering if the others have map built they can access on their weapons like I do with my miraculous. Reaching the Eiffel Tower and detransforming at the top I ask Pluto this.

"LadyBug and Cat Noir have a map similar to yours in their weapon but only your map will show the location of a transformed miraculous holder" Pluto says answering my question.

"Why is that" I ask thinking about how useful that would be if everyone had it

"As the holder of the Dog Kwami your job is to protect people and other miraculous holders from harm and you can't do that if you don't know where they are at" Pluto says quite proud of what he does. Sitting down on the top of the Eiffel Tower Pluto rests on the top of my head as we wait for the sun to rise, when the sun first starts to poke its head up and light up the day I am filled with awe at how the sleeping city is bathed in yellows and reds, and I sit up there watching as more people are on the streets and more cars driving down the road. Watching Paris wake up I don't notice the crowd forming underneath the Eiffel Tower until Pluto nudges me out of my trance. "Caleb I think someone saw Ruff Rider jump up here accompanied by a flash of light because there are a lot of people down there" Pluto says pointing out the crowd. Taking a small peek over the edge I see that Pluto is in fact right as more and more people flock to the tower trying to catch a glimpse of me untransformed. Sighing about the fact that I have to acknowledge the existence of the crowd and can't just keep watching the city in peace I transform and sneak down the Eiffel Tower hoping no one will notice me trying to sneakily get away. Sneaking down the base of the Tower I jump to a nearby building and down into an alleyway, looking around I detransform when I see that no one is near. Giving Pluto some jerky he hides in my pocket as I go and join the crowd, looking around I don't see anyone I know and I am about to head home when I hear someone call my name.

"Hey Caleb is that you" turning around I see Adrien

"Hey Adrien what are you doing here" I ask

"Someone posted on the LadyBlog that they saw Ruff Rider climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower and then they saw a flash of light in the darkness, meaning"

Cutting Adrien off I say "Meaning that he is up there untransformed"

"Yeah I wanted to see if it was true" Adrien says

"Maybe but if it is true what if Ruff Rider just wanted to be alone and enjoy the view without having to worry about people trying to unmask him" I say resenting the fact that one post could ruin my one peaceful moment I have had in awhile.

"Yeah I can relate with that, my father keeps my schedule so busy that my few moments alone are ruined by fangirls" Adrien says his voice holding empathy for Ruff Rider

"Well I don't think Ruff Rider is up there he would have ran the moment the crowd started forming" I say trying to hold in some laughter since I know Ruff Rider is not up there anymore and all these people are wasting their time.

"I don't think so either but who knows maybe he was up there" Adrien says before his phone rings, "I have to go Caleb see you at school" he says before leaving. Looking around I see that the crowd is dispersing with a few people mumbling about how they just knew a hero would never risk getting exposed like that, which might be true if it was LadyBug or Cat Noir but I rarely think things through which I attribute to being an american. Just as the rest of the crowd leaves my stomach an awfully fierce rumble telling me that I have yet to eat anything today, thinking of where I can go to eat I decide to stop by the bakery for a pastry but the moment Pluto realized where I was heading he complained

"Macarons are not for breakfast"

"Good thing breakfast has already passed and it's lunch" I reply with a smirk

"Macarons are not for lunch" Pluto says facepalming himself trying to understand how his fifth favorite holder has quickly dropped to eighth favorite. Arriving at the bakery I enter and smell the familiar smell of macarons and toy with the idea of just buying those instead of an actual breakfast pastry but decide that maybe it's not the healthiest decision.

"Hello again are you here for macarons" the lady greets me happy to see a recurring customer

Smiling I say "Sadly no but I am here for a breakfast pastry maybe something with blueberries" I say looking at the wide array of goods they sell

"I think you might like this" she says putting a blueberry danish on the counter

"That looks amazing" I say giving her the money and leave happily eating the sweet danish which is amazing "Man the owners can really bake" I say in between bites, finishing the danish I head towards the park to enjoy the rest of the day. When I do get to the park I see little kids and teens alike playing or taking a walk, finding a tree I climb up it and sit comfortably on a branch leaning against the tree smiling as a gentle breeze blows through the park making trees sway and leaves quietly rustle. This serenity was so nice that I fell asleep. Waking up to a pelting noise I soon realize that someone is throwing tiny rocks at me.

"Manon why are you throwing rocks at a tree" I hear a familiar voice say

"There is someone up there" I hear a little girl say, looking down I see a little girl and to my surprise I see Alya

"What did I say about lying Manon" Alya says looking down on Manon

"But i'm not just look" the little girl who must be Manon says pointing at me, Alya looking up sees me and I awkwardly wave like it's completely normal that i'm up here.

"Caleb is that you" Alya asks with a look of disbelief

Jumping down from the branch to the ground I absorb the shock by rolling the moment I hit the ground, springing onto my feet I say while hiding my shock that went off without a hitch "Yeah did you want something"

"No, but why were you up there" Alya asks astonished that Caleb could do something like that

"I wanted some peace and quiet so I found some up there and what about you" I say directing the attention to her

"I'm babysitting Manon for Marinette, she needed some rest so I took the responsibility myself"

"That's pretty nice of you" I say trying not to slip up and say anything that Ruff Rider would which is why I hate the fact I can only be myself around her when i'm Ruff Rider. Which begs the question aren't I always Ruff Rider if I am Ruff Rider or is Ruff Rider someone else because everytime I think about that I get a headache.

"Hello Caleb are you okay" Alya asks noticing that I started to stare off into space

"what...Yeah i'm fine just got distracted is it"

"You're almost as bad as Marinette" Alya says laughing out how it seems everyone she knew seemed to have no attention span what so ever.

"C'mon Alya you said we would get ice cream" Manon runs over to us

"Well see you monday Caleb" Alya says walking away trying to catch up with Manon who is apparently filled with infinite energy from what i've seen. For the rest of the day I relaxed in the park until I had to go home. Sleeping that night I felt better than usual since for the first time in a while I could enjoy a day to myself.

I might be Caleb and Ruff Rider but where does Caleb end and Ruff Rider begin.

(Just a short little chapter, I thought that Caleb has been super busy in all the chapters lately so I wrote him a little day off to relax, right before I ruin his life. Just kidding although do expect an akuma fight next chapter)


	21. Chapter 21

(Sunday)

Waking up I look at my alarm clock and see that I have slept through most of the morning and a tiny part of the afternoon, sitting up I see Pluto on my computer scrolling through the LadyBlog.

"What are you doing Pluto" I say stretching as I get up

"When your asleep I like to keep an eye on the LadyBlog so I can wake you the moment any akuma activity is posted" Pluto says not looking away from the screen, laying a bag of jerky next to him I walk downstairs to eat breakfast or maybe lunch since I am clearly unable to eat at normal times and instead keep eating in between normal times. Deciding on brunch I get everything ready when Pluto flies down into the kitchen. "Caleb you must see this" Pluto says dragging me to my room, thinking something bad has happened I rush to see what the problem is "Hurry look" Pluto says pointing to the screen. Looking at the screen I see nothing out of the ordinary except for an advertisement for some flower festival near where I live

"Pluto what's the deal" I say not seeing anything bad

"Caleb can't you see there is a festival with flowers isn't that just the greatest" Pluto says bursting with joy

"Why do you like flowers so much" I ask my kwami giving him a weird look

"As a dog I can smell really good and flowers they just smell amazing" Pluto answers barely able to contain his excitement

"You like flowers because they smell nice" I say in disbelief "Well if you want to go I guess I can take you" I end up saying, I think Pluto just likes flowers because he's a dog and dogs like everything but I keep that comment to myself. Getting ready to head out to the festival I leave with an excited Pluto in my pocket, getting near the festival I don't need to have a strong sense of smell to clearly tell I am going in the right direction. Arriving where all the festivities are and most of the flowers I slip Pluto out of my pocket so he can discreetly go around and do whatever a dog kwami does when surrounded by flowers. As I was walking around in the general area Pluto promised to stay in I see Marinette with some sort of sketch book. Walking up to her I say "Hey what brings you here"

Marinette putting the sketch book behind her back says "I'm just here to get some ideas for a flower themed outfit"

"That sounds cool do you have any good ideas yet" I ask raising an eye as I see Pluto dart from one flower stand to another in the blink of an eye

"I have a few sketches but nothing solid yet so if you don't mind I have some flowers to look at" Marinette says before walking away to go look at different types of flowers.

(Pluto's POV)

Enjoying the flowers I fly over to another stand when I catch a familiar scent, looking around with a sly grin on on my face I start tracking it, quickly flying around tracing it till I find the owner of the familiar smell. "Hello Tikki" I say as I see the ladybug kwami

Tikki turning to look at me just sighs "Hello Pluto I see you are disregarding the don't talk to the other kwamis unless the holders know each other rule again, I swear you're worse than Plagg sometimes"

"Technically our holders know each other they just don't know each others secret life" I say floating in the air lazily behind a bunch of flowers.

"They do well that's interesting but do not tell me, just because you have a great sense of smell doesn't mean you can find me and the other kwamis whenever you want" Tikki says motioning for me to be less noticeable

"I think that is exactly what it means, and since when were you the one to leave your holder" I ask knowing I hit a soft spot when Tikki looks at me disapprovingly

"You know I can't sit still when there are so many flowers but at least I know where my holder is where is yours, perhaps sitting at the top of the Eiffel Tower untransformed" Tikki says crossing her arms

"That's so cold besides I could locate my holder in a second and be there in two" I say puffing up my chest before laughing.

"Since your so good at finding people why don't you find Hawkmoth" Tikki says no longer playing around

"I don't know it's like something is stopping me from locating him even on the map when my holder is transformed it doesn't show him" I say thinking about Nooroo and how I can't find and protect him from Hawkmoth. At this moment I hear screaming as the victim of an akuma starts to transform.

(Caleb's POV)  
Walking around I see Chloe at a flower stand yelling and throwing flowers screaming that these were not the ones she ordered. After Chloe leaves the flower stand is a mess with all the flowers ruined and the owner sitting on the ground looking defeated with the only remaining intact flower in their hand, about to see if she is all right I see an akuma fly right into the flower. Realizing what is about to happen I start looking everywhere for Pluto when people start screaming. When she finally transforms I see she is wearing an elegant black dress with flowers spiraling down each sleeve and thorns wrapping around the base of the dress, the flower is now a long staff with a flower orb on top.

"I am Marigold and no one will ever ruin my flowers again" Marigold yells pointing the flower in her hand at the ground growing a gigantic monstrous like tree from the ground which soon comes alive. About to tear the place apart looking for Pluto I spot him flying towards me, running towards him he hides in my pocket as I look for a place to transform when I see Marinette.

"Marinette there is an akumatized person you have to leave" I yell running up to her

"I know Caleb but I forgot something back there" Marinette says before running off, choosing between going after Marinette or find a place to transform I decide I could be a lot more helpful as Ruff Rider. Transforming behind a booth I run back to where I last saw Marigold just in time to see LadyBug arrive.

"LadyBug the akuma is in the flower in her hand" I yell running over to the tree monster which is currently destroying everything, reaching the gigantic tree monster I try to punch it's midsection only for leaves to wrap around my hand which start to bloom into flowers letting out a purple pollen, when I inhale everything in my body screams in pain, holding my breath I try to rip my hand away but it is stuck firmly in place. Desperately needing air I am about to inhale when all of a sudden Cat Noir is next to me twirling his staff creating a fan that blows the pollen away. Taking a breath I pull one last time tearing my hand away and using the momentum to knock the tree monster down, before it can get back up Cat Noir takes his staff and smashes it through the head of the tree monster destroying it

"Would you look at what the cat dragged in" I say to Cat Noir "Than again you just saved me a lot of pain so thank you"

"No problem now let's go help LadyBug" Cat Noir says running off to join the fight against Marigold. Following him I can't help but feel the pollen still inside my body, as we arrive to help LadyBug, Cat Noir runs over to LadyBug and she tells him where the akuma is hiding.

"No one will ever hurt my preciouses again" Marigold yells pointing her flower staff at me which causes the pollen I inhaled to burn like a thousand suns and the pain travels to my head until the pain abruptly stops and I hear her voice in my head. 'Get my LadyBugs and Cat Noirs miraculous'. My body responding, ignoring my mind, doing whatever Marigold wants as she is imprisoning me in my own body, trying my hardest I mentally try to hold back my strength as much as I can. Rushing towards LadyBug I try to make a grab for her when Cat Noir trips me with his staff causing me to lose balance and allowing enough time for LadyBug to move out of the way. When I hit the earth I immediately get back on my feet when I see movement behind a stand, running towards it I lift the stand up off the ground into the air with one hand and look down to see a polka dotted wind-up toy robot. Confused I turn around just in time to be wrapped up in LadyBugs yo-yo, trying to break free with all my strength the cord does not break leaving me trapped. Marigold seeing that I failed releases control of me just in time for Cat Noir to sneak up behind her and break her flower staff, LadyBug releasing me from being tied up deevilized the akuma. Looking at all the destruction I caused while being manipulated is both amazing and terrifying, I can see where I took every step because a sizable crater was left wherever my foot touched and the spot where I fell looks like a small meteor landed there. Walking over to LadyBug who is using her lucky charm which was the wind up robot to restore everything back to normal.

"Sorry for almost killing you both" I say feeling really bad that I could've hurt one of them

"Don't worry Cat Noir has tried to do that quite a few times now" LadyBug says

"Only when an akumatized person makes me, and besides it was crazy to see you go all out Ruff Rider, I mean the thought never even crossed my mind that you were holding back" Cat Noir says in a bit awe, after he says this LadyBugs earrings beep.

"Got to go" she says before running and Cat Noir soon leaves in the opposite direction. Left with only my own company I begin to walk over to a secluded area and detransform. Walking home with Pluto in my pocket eating some jerky I can't help but think to what Cat Noir said because even then I was holding myself back with all the control I could muster while Marigold controlled me, and that is what scares me the fact that I could do a lot more damage. Going to bed that night I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I have a lot of power in my hands, now all I have to do is learn how to use it.

(Quick question, do you readers want to see more Ruff Rider x Alya sooner or should I keep slowly building it up?)


	22. Chapter 22

(Monday)

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up I tiredly get out of bed, getting ready for the new day sluggishly and with my eyes half closed most of the time. About to leave my house to head to school Pluto flies out of my bag and asks

"Are you okay Caleb" his tone sounding concerned for my well being

"Yeah, i'm totally fine just not running at peak efficiency that's all" I say yawning, for some reason I just feel extremely drained. Pluto goes back into my bag even though he is still worried about me, once he is settled I head out the front door and on my way to school. Shuffling my feet instead of actual walking I eventually make it to school and get to class a few minutes before the bell allowing me a few moments to put down my head and rest.

"Caleb will you please wake up class is starting" jolting awake I realize that I fell asleep and slept through the bell signaling class to begin

"I'm awake, just a little tired' I say slowly pulling out my notes, seriously what is wrong with me, maybe i'm just tired from the akuma attack yesterday I think, my subconscious however knows that isn't it and that I must be exhausted from something else but I ignore that train of thought. About a quarter of the way into class I start to fall asleep but I quickly catch myself and mentally wake myself up, then I started to fall asleep and this time I almost didn't notice my eyes starting to droop but the moment I do I force them back open refusing to fall asleep. Which keeps getting harder and harder until the teacher right next to my seat and raps a ruler against my desk.

"Caleb if you wish to sleep in my class than you can go take a nap in the principal's office" the teacher says sternly

"No, i'm good now, trust me" I say fully aware that there is a good chance I am going to the principal's office today. When the teacher walks back to the front of the class Pluto suddenly whispers from my bag

"Don't worry I got you Caleb" as he says this he flies out of my bag unseen and lands on the back of my head where no will see him, confused I ignore him turning my attention back to the teacher. A few minutes later I of course start to give in and doze off when I feel Pluto give a sharp tug on a strand of hair pulling.

"Ow, what are you doing" I whisper so only Pluto will hear me

"Keeping you awake" he says pulling on my hair again. The rest of class was filled with me trying to stay awake and Pluto pulling my hair making sure I actually stay awake. By the end of class my mood has gotten considerably worse and I feel exponentially worse. Adrien walking over to me so he can start the lesson for today takes one look at me and says

"Caleb you should see a doctor" his voice not holding any humor in it

"I'm fine, I am just having a ruff day" I say weakly while also pleased with the joke that of course I only understand, well me and a disappointed Pluto I think, i'm pretty sure I heard the little kwami sigh.

"Well today I will just go over stuff you already know since anything new probably won't stick" Adrien says knowing that my stubbornness will win if he tries to insist I go home. Lessons today went very slowly as I struggled to remember even the most basic information that I swear I knew just yesterday. When the lesson was over Adrien told me I should head home and get some rest before he left for some photoshoot he had to do for his father, walking home Pluto acted like a seeing eye dog sitting on my shoulder partially obscured from any prying eyes he told me when I was about to walk into something since I could barely keep my eyes open. Getting home I walk to my room and fall face first into my bed

"Plut can you get the thermometer it should be in a cabinet somewhere in the kitchen" I say my voice muffled by my bed. When Pluto returns with the thermometer I check my temperature, yep I am running a fever "Pluto what am I going to do if there is an akuma" I say despairing over my situation and trying to ignore the fact that I feel like my entire body feels on fire.

"Don't worry about that Caleb you just think about resting and getting better" Pluto says trying to comfort me by cracking open a window hoping a nice breeze will help lower my temperature. Falling asleep I soon find myself inside a fever dream.

(Fever dream time)

Raising my head of my desk I see my best friend from my home town Braden about to poke me with a pencil, "Hey Ruff Rider or should I say Caleb, wake up it's about to start" he says

"What are you doing in Paris how did you know I was Ruff Rider" I ask confused

"What do you mean Paris we're in America like we always have been" Braden says looking at me oddly

"Yeah that's right I live in the good ole USA" I say turning to back to my french teacher, wait I don't take french, looking around I see several things that look off "Braden why am I in a french class"

"Because you're learning french why else" he says like everything is okay

"Because I am taking spanish classes" I say getting up out of my seat and head for the door knowing something is wrong when Braden grabs my arm

"Don't you want to stay in America where all your friends are, where everything that you know is, where I am" Braden says letting go of my arm. Looking from Braden to the door everything tells me to stay and enjoy the time have here when all of sudden Braden isn't there but my parents who push me through the door. Finding myself underneath the Eiffel Tower I look around and see a very angry Alya

"How could you lie to me like that, I thought you were amazing Ruff Rider but you're not, you're just Caleb" she yells

"What do you mean" I ask before turning around and seeing a disappointed Adrien

"Man Caleb who knew you were so pathetic I only am pretending to be your friend you know that right, I felt bad for you so I handed you a handout and now look, i'm stuck teaching you French every week" Adrien says sneering. Trying to run away I run straight into Ruff Rider who shoves me to the ground

"You'll never be as good as your alter-ego, you're not as brave or strong as me, Alya doesn't care about Caleb she's only friends with Ruff Rider. You just want to be accepted but how can anyone here ever accept you if your mind is still over in America" Ruff Rider says standing over me.

"I KNOW ALRIGHT" I shout "I know i'm not what people expect or any where close, and i'm ashamed that everyday I wonder what it would be like if I never moved but guess what" I say standing up now feeling empowered "I wouldn't change a thing." The last thing I see is Ruff Rider, Alya, and Adrien all looking at me approvingly.

(Back to reality)

"Caleb wake up you're having a nightmare" Pluto says shaking me awake, getting my surrounding I see that it was all a dream, sighing I reach for a glass of water Pluto got me I notice that I am sweating, "Are you okay Caleb you were shouting in your sleep." Setting the glass down I say

"I'm fine, my fever addled brain just made me face a few things that I kept locked away" I say feeling a little better.

"Well your fever went down a tiny bit but you're still sick and I after looking on the internet, odds are you have a cold so by tomorrow you should only have a cough or maybe a runny nose" Pluto says flying in front.

"Thanks Pluto but if you don't mind I want to check the LadyBlog for any updates" I say standing up shakily and walking over to my computer. Scrolling through the LadyBlog I see that Alya posted about a bakery with amazing macarons and I realize that she was inviting me to hang out at the bakery using our secret code, feeling bad about missing it I message Alya through the LadyBlog

'Sorry for not being there i'm not feeling too well and I have been asleep for the past few hours'

Waiting for a response I get one immediately 'Ruff Rider why didn't you tell me sooner you were sick how about we hang out tomorrow and I bring some soup'

Sending a response back with a stupid grin plastered to my face I reply 'I'm feeling better already' of course what I don't see is Alya getting my message and faintly blushing.

'Sounds like a deal' Alya writes back

'Deal' going to bed I can't help but already feel a million times better. My sleep that night was peaceful as more dreams were filled with my friends old and new, and they all accepted me for who I was.

I am Caleb and Ruff Rider, I used to see myself as either one but never as both. Now I see only me with or without the mask on.

(Woohoo, Caleb was forced to face some inner demons but prevailed even more confident and headstrong. Accepting that the past can't change, embracing the future, and finally living in the present. Like always please leave any suggestions or ideas or if you want just tell me what you think so far. Knowing that there are people out there reading this allows me to sit down for two hours straight and write a chapter, words cannot express how much you readers mean to me, if I could give you readers the world I would.)


	23. Chapter 23

(Tuesday)

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up with a slight headache I sit up and see a pretty positive Pluto floating above me "I have good news and I have bad news, which do you want first" he says

"Good new and then bad news" I say standing up slowly since I have to get ready for school

"The good news is that your fever broke and you should only have a cough, the bad news is because the fever broke you have to go to school." Getting ready for the day I walk into the kitchen and see a note from my parents 'Saw you were passed out with a fever last night so I went out and got some medicine' putting the note away I take two cold medicine pills and put the rest in my bag. Going to school I definitely felt better as the medicine worked its way through me body relieving some of the symptoms; by the time I arrived at class I felt a lot better and ready to take on the day. Walking to my seat in the back I overhear Alya and Marinette talking about Ruff Rider.

"Alya I still can't believe you keep inviting Ruff Rider to my parents bakery can't you guys meet somewhere else" Marinette says playfully

"What do you want me to invite him to my house, could you imagine the look on my parents face if I invited Ruff Rider to my house" Alya says back

"As long as it's not my house, I already have Cat Noir visit the bakery every now and then" Marinette says back before the teacher walks in and starts class. Halfway through the day I log onto the LadyBlog through my phone and message Alya.

'You know I bet your parents wouldn't mind me over' A few minutes later I get a message back

'Do you often eavesdrop on my conversations ;)' when I see the message I feel the blood rush to my face knowing I just admitted to eavesdropping, writing back I say

'Do you often talk about Ruff Rider' looking over to Alya I see her check her phone and immediately put it back down, I have to suppress a laugh knowing that Alya just admitted to talking about me. The rest of class went by pretty fast and eventually the bell sounded dismissing everyone, Adrien taking his usual seat during our tutor sessions and says

"Il est agréable de vous voir mieux"

"Merci, je me sens vraiment mieux" I reply not missing a beat

"I see you also remember everything I taught, I thought we were going to have to start over" Adrien says with a slight laugh. The rest of the lesson was lighthearted and fun and when we were done for today I felt that I learned a lot more than usual; walking home Pluto flies out of my bag and says

"I have a feeling that you forgot"

"Forgot what" I ask confused

"That you made plans to hangout with Alya this afternoon" Pluto says with a matter of fact attitude

"And when did I do this" I ask trying to remember what happened last night but all that comes to mind was the nightmare I had

"After you woke up from your nightmare you started to message Alya through the LadyBlog and made plans for Ruff Rider."

"You mean plans for me because last time I checked I am Ruff Rider" after I said that Pluto is forced to hide when people started getting near us; I hurry home so that I can get to the bakery on time. Getting home I throw my bag in my room "Time to Play" the moment the transformation was complete I jump out my window and make my way to the bakery. Getting there without breaking a sweat I enter the bakery and I don't see Alya but I do see Marinette who motions me to come sit down. When I do Marinette takes a sip of her drink and then says

"Alya will be here in a few minutes, you know you've been here for less than a month yet all of Paris has seen you personally" She says

"I think that's a bit extreme, do you not like me" I ask wondering where that remark came from

"It's not that but don't you think you should be Ruff Rider only when there is an akuma or if you want join LadyBug and Cat Noir on a patrol, I hear they do that at least once a week" Marinette says

"Maybe I do wander around the city as Ruff Rider a lot but how could I hang out with Alya as my civilian self when she only knows me with the mask on" I say starting to get nervous because I don't know what I did wrong

"That would be a good excuse except for Alya says you go to the same school as us and she told me that apparently we have both met you without the mask" Marinette says checking her phone after it beeps indicating she got a text "Alya is here" she says right when Alya walks into the bakery.

"Hey Marinette, hey Ruff Rider" Alya says pulling up a chair to the table

"Hey Alya me and Ruff Rider were just having a nice talk" Marinette says winking at Alya

"Marinette you did not" Alya says grinning at her best friend "If she gave you a hard time don't worry she did the same when she thought me and Nino were dating" Alya says blushing while at the same time hiding a smirk at the thought that Marinette could instill fear into someone with super strength.

"It's no problem really she was just making sure that I wasn't a creep or something" the moment the words leave my mouth I realize that Marinette must think me and Alya are dating if she did the same when she thought Nino and Alya were a thing. Marinette gets up and leaves saying something about needing to design a dress or something, when she is gone I turn to Alya and say "I never want to see that side of Marinette again."

Alya just looks at me and laughs, once she stops she says "If you are a good boy than you might be okay"

" _Might be_ are the keywords" I say laughing and eventually we're both laughing when I get an idea "Do you want to see something amazing" I say unhooking the pendant from the suit so I can flip it open showing the map of Paris.

"What is that and how does it work" Alya asks looking at the hologram currently coming out the pendant showing a 3d image of our location

"It's a map that shows me every road, alleyway, house, and even other miraculous holders, I can either look at it from a bird's eye view or zoom in and watch locations in real time" I say while demonstrating various ways you can manipulate the map

"Do LadyBug and Cat Noir have a map like this" Alya asks while trying to find her house

"Yes but mine is way more sophisticated and complex" I say taking pride in that fact

"Ha I found it" Alya says zooming in on her house

"You have a magical map and the ability to look anywhere on earth and you choose your house" I say poking fun at her

"Don't tell me that wasn't the first thing you did" Alya says laughing

"Well maybe it was" I say knowing full well that was the first thing I did

"Hey you wouldn't happen to mind if you showed me your house" Alya asks hoping to see a glimpse into my civilian life, which I happily oblige by first turning around so she can't see the map and turning back around when I find it

"Here it is, home sweet home" I say handing Alya the pendant

"So this is your house" Alya says looking at it "Just by looking at it you wouldn't be able to tell that Ruff Rider lives there"

"Well I do, maybe one day I can show you it in person" I say knowing full well what that means

"You aren't planning on revealing your secret identity are you" Alya asks blushing

"I don't like to keep secrets" I say making the unconscious decision to scoot my chair a little closer "Especially from you" I say knowing full well that the red on my face is probably more noticeable than the sun in the sky.

"A-As much as I want to know who you are under the mask, you can't, what if I get akumatized than I would know who you are and that means Hawkmoth would know and there are so many other things that could happen" Alya says trying to convince herself that she shouldn't know the secret identity of Ruff Rider.

"You don't have to worry about Hawkmoth I will never let him lay a finger or a butterfly on you" I say with a fierce determination

"Maybe, but I still don't think it would be a good idea" Alya says using her last bit of self resolve

"Then don't think" I say before we both start leaning closer our hands intertwined when we finally kiss, it was brief but it was the best moment in my life, her lips tasting like ambrosia. When we break away we both sit there for a second our hands together, our eyes locked, and a blush on both of our faces, and of course Marinette who saw the entire thing.

"M-Marinette" Me and Alya both stammer at the same time

"How long have you been there" I ask trying to hide my face

"If you're wondering if I saw you kiss than yes I did" Marinette says wondering why Alya had to fall for Ruff Rider, the one person no one knows anything about.

"So are you mad" I ask

"Next time you want to make out do it somewhere else" Marinette says

"We were not making out" Alya says failing to hide her blush and slight embarrassment

"I need to go and compose my thoughts so see you tomorrow Alya" of course she won't know i'm Ruff Rider but she will technically see me, leaving I don't look back and rush home. Getting home I detransform and go to bed wondering what the future holds for me.

Doing the right thing and what the heart wants can be a constant battle, I just hope I can keep the peace.

Il est agréable de vous voir mieux-it is nice to see you looking better

Merci, je me sens vraiment mieux-Thank you, I really feel better

(Thanks so much for reading, and i'm thinking about doing the next chapter or part of the next chapter using the POV of Marinette to show Alya's reaction without just using Alya's POV to show it. Like always tell me what you think about the story and know that no ideas are a bad idea and I do want to hear them, your opinion matters to me since well you are reading this story)(Little side note: When Caleb transforms into Ruff Rider the necklace merges into the suit and the pendant attached to the necklace merges onto the suit in such a way that Caleb can pop it out and open it up to reveal the map)


	24. Chapter 24

(Wednesday)

Ring Ring Ring. Waking up this morning I toy with the idea of just digging a hole and laying in it for the rest of my life but decide that wasn't plausible; getting up I shake my kwami awake and ask "Pluto what am I going to do when I see Alya, she knows were in the same class, she will be looking for someone acting different"

"Then don't act different, it's worked so far and don't forget you're only having this problem because threw reason out the window" Pluta says shaking his head at my predicament. The rest of my morning alternated between getting ready and thinking up the best ways to disappear without a trace, Pluto tried his best to calm my nerves but it didn't do much help. Heading to school I molded my expression into a neutral look and hoped I could keep it like that all day, reaching the classroom I walk in and see that Alya hasn't arrived yet. Taking my usual seat in the back I get my stuff out of my bag and prepare for class, I don't notice Alya enter and take her seat next to Marinette but what I do notice is everyone's phone going off at the same time. Checking my phone I see I got a text from an unknown number with a video attachment, opening it up I see me as Ruff Rider and Alya kissing for just a brief moment, then Marinette coming down and me of course acting like an idiot and running away with some lame excuse. Immediately knowing what happens next I put my phone in my bag so Pluto can see it for himself, looking up I see everyone looking from their phone to Alya and back to their phone, I also see Alya looking at her phone in shock with Marinette trying to console her best friend. Someone saw us and videoed the whole thing who knows how many people have seen it I think when Pluto whispers from my bag.

"It's not your fault Caleb"

"Yes it is and you know it maybe if I treated this whole hero thing with an ounce of dignity I wouldn't be hurting the person closest to me" I whisper back feeling anger and frustration that I can't do anything without telling everyone i'm Ruff Rider. Than Chloe says something very loudly that almost brings me over the edge

"Would you look at that Alya is dating a mutt" She says sneering, Alya instead of saying something back just looks down at her phone

"You know Chloe the thing about dogs is they tend to bite people they don't like" I say without thinking

"And what gives you the right to say that" Chloe says irritated that someone talked back to her

"Being an american an all that it's my job to do the right thing, that may be a new concept to you so please take notes, i'm about to school you" I say glaring daggers at Chloe, this confrontation probably would've continued escalating but the teacher walked in and quieted us all down, starting class. I kept replaying what Chloe said in my mind about Alya dating Ruff Rider, I do like Alya a lot I admit to myself. A few minutes into the lesson I get a notification on my phone telling me I have a message from someone on the LadyBlog, opening it up I see the sender is Alya, the message says

'Meet me at my house after school I want to talk'

'Is everything okay' I send back

'Other than the fact that everyone knows that we kissed, yeah'

'It's not too bad, it was just a small kiss' I send hoping to make it seem like it isn't such a big deal, I don't get a response back. The rest of the school day seemed past by so slowly I was almost convinced there was an akuma who could slow down time, when I told Pluto he just said I was nervous and a little paranoid. Finally when the school day was over I was heading out the door when Adrien calls my name

"Hey Caleb did you forget about something" turning around I remember my lessons with Adrien and mentally reprimand myself for forgetting

"Yeah" I say walking back into the classroom "Adrien I have a question" I ask taking a seat

"What is it"

"I was wondering what you think of Ruff Rider"

"Why do you ask" Adrien says looking at me curiously

"I'm just wondering, you always here about LadyBug and Cat Noir but never Ruff Rider so I was asking what you thought of him" I say hoping he won't ask anymore questions

"From what I heard Ruff Rider is reckless and sometimes does the wrong thing but he has a good heart and will often put himself in harm's way if it means protecting someone" Adrien says recalling how Ruff Rider saved his Lady's life while also risking his own. The rest of the lesson went on like all the others and when it's time to leave I practically run home so I can go to Alya's house. Getting to my house I run to my room and turn on my computer sending Alya a message through the LadyBlog saying I will be at her house soon, "Time to Play" the moment my transformation was complete I was out my window and running across Paris's rooftops towards Alya's house when my necklace starts beeping. Stopping on top of a building I open the pendant to see a holographic image of LadyBug with Cat Noir in the background

"Hey, can whatever you want wait I really need to get somewhere" I say wondering why they had to call me now

"No, get to the Eiffel Tower now" LadyBug says before hanging up. This better be good I think before changing my direction and heading to the Eiffel Tower, when I get there I see LadyBug and Cat Noir patiently waiting at the top of the tower.

"Hey so can we make this quick I really have somewhere I need to be" I say landing next to them wondering why they wanted me

"Hey Ruff Rider, we need to talk" LadyBug says walking over to me

"About what" I ask kind of nervous

"About you and Alya" Cat Noir says

"What about us, did you see the video, we kissed but it isn't that big of a deal right" I say

"You really have no idea what you did" LadyBug says shaking her head at Ruff Riders foolishness

"I told you I already know" I say

"You really don't" Cat Noir says

"You have no idea what a kiss means in France, it might not be such a big deal where you came from but a kiss here means that you're officially dating and it's a pretty big thing" LadyBug says

"Which won't turn out well because she is dating Ruff Rider and not the person under the mask" Cat Noir says

"What if I tell her who I am" I say not wanting to ruin whatever spark I have with Alya

"Hasn't you kwami told you not do that" LadyBug says annoyed that Alya could fall for such a reckless person

"Yes but you can't tell me that you or Cat Noir hasn't told at least one person about your secret lives" I say ready for them to say no

"I told someone I trust with my life(Nathalie)" Cat Noir says looking at me without his usual carefree look

"I told my parents but only because they started asking me questions and would've eventually found out" LadyBug says

"What am I supposed to do" I ask sitting down wishing I could just disappear

"Break off all connections with Alya so that it doesn't become a problem" LadyBug says mentally apologizing to her best friend, knowing that this will break Alya's heart into pieces, it's for the best she reminds herself

"Isn't that a bit much LadyBug" Cat Noir asks not using a nickname, understanding the gravity of it all

"It's for the best, our superhero personas should only be for helping Paris not getting into relationships" She says glaring at Cat Noir causing him to take a few steps back

"I can't do that" I say standing up defiantly

"Why not" LadyBug asks shocked at the sudden outburst

"Because I have only two friends and i'm not losing either one, you may not trust me but know this, if it takes showing all of Paris who I am to make it possible for me and Alya to be together than you better grab a camera" I say my voice filled with determination

(LadyBug/Marinette POV)

"I can't change your mind can I" I say smiling finally convinced that Ruff Rider is good enough for Alya

"No you can't" Ruff Rider says getting ready to leave

"One last thing before you go, Alya set this up"

"How" Ruff Rider asks

"She messaged me over the LadyBlog, you're not the only one who can create a pseudonym and post up there" I say holding in a laugh when I see his face

"That's cold" Ruff Rider says grinning before leaping off the tower towards Alya's house, except he never reaches the building over instead he is caught in the air by a gigantic robot that wasn't there a second ago

"Ruff Rider" I shout trying to run over to free him Cat Noir stops me

"I am Electron and the mayor will pay for pulling the plug on my little project, but first to get some pests out of the way" Electron says squeezing his hand tighter causing Ruff Rider to scream out in pain "I'll start with you than" as he says this he throws Ruff Rider causing him to crash into the lower portion of the Eiffel Tower. There was so much force behind the throw that it caused Ruff RIder to fly right through the Eiffel Tower and into the ground leaving a massive crater. In the middle of the crater, Ruff Rider.


	25. Chapter 25

(Same day as last chapter)

"Ruff Rider" I hear a voice scream my name, opening my eyes I notice I am in a hole under the Eiffel Tower. Content to lay there since every small movement causes pain my necklace beeps telling me I have three minutes before I detransform, great. Lifting my right arm up I try to prop myself up only to be met by failure when I searing pain tears its way through my arm, You Can Do This I think to myself over and over again. Trying once more I ignore the blinding pain in my body shutting my eyes tight as tears threaten to pour down my face caused by such immense pain, finally standing up I look around for a place to safely detransform when I see Alya running towards the action once again.

"Alya over here" I yell my voice strained, just barely louder than a whisper, I yell for her again finally getting her attention she runs over to me

"Ruff Rider are you okay" Alya asks her voice laced with concern

"I'm not really sure but I do need a favor" I say struggling to stay standing upright

"What is it"

"Can you catch me" I say right before my legs buckle beneath me, Alya luckily manages to catch me and helps me stand back up "I need to go somewhere where no one is around"

"Okay, how badly hurt are you" Alya asks looking extremely worried while also taking me someplace secluded

"The suit absorbed a lot of the damage but let's just say there was also a lot of damage it didn't absorb" I say, my necklace beeps its final warning

"Are you about to detransform where about there" Alya says quickening her pace practically dragging me behind her, she drags me into a back alleyway, right as I detransform she looks away

"Pluto how bad is it" I ask as he hurriedly digs some jerky from my pocket and starts eating

"You should be good in a few hours" Pluto responds trying to keep my spirits up

"We don't have a few hours" I say when an idea pops into my head, leaning against a wall I hold myself up and half walk half stagger behind Alya

"What are you doing" Alya asks hearing my walk over to her

"Trust me" I say taking off my necklace and putting it over her head

"Where have I seen this before" Alya asks looking at the necklace now around her neck

"I only wear this everyday" I say laughing under my breath "Once Pluto is done just say Time to Play and you will become Ruff Rider"

"Are you sure about this, I mean isn't this meant for you" Alya asks wondering why I would give this to her

"I trust you more than anyone else I know and right now LadyBug and Cat Noir need Ruff Rider so if I can't be Ruff Rider"

"I can" Alya says finishing my sentence

"I'm ready" Pluto says finishing the last piece of jerky

"Time to Play" Alya says transforming "How will I get this back to you" she asks still not looking at me

"I have my ways but you don't need to worry about that, go and be a hero" I say, Alya collecting her nerves runs towards the fight. Sighing I slide slowly against the wall until I am just sitting on the ground, I think i'm in love and in lots of physical pain but mostly love.

(Alya/Ruff Rider POV)

"I'm so glad I remembered this" I mumble to myself as I open the necklace to find out where they are right now, finding them I quickly arrive at the fight.

"LadyBug what can I do" I shout over to the hero

"Where is Ruff Rider, is he okay" LadyBug asks looking at me confused

"He's fine, i'm just standing in for him" I say trying to look and sound confident

"Well okay then, Ruff Rider we need to save Cat Noir he got grabbed and is now trapped somewhere inside the robot"

"Okay, do you have any idea where the akuma is hiding" I yell back running towards Electron

"All I could figure out is the person controlling this is inside the robots head and controlling it from there so it must be with him" LadyBug yells

"I hope this works" I say to myself as I run and jump onto the robot's legs trying to punch my way into it, strike after strike I start to notice a dent form and eventually I break through the tough alloy exposing a bunch of wires, tearing them all out the robot's right leg stops moving. Shouting in triumph I quickly look for LadyBug only to see her grabbed and tossed into a opening in the chest that quickly closed. "You may have them but try and go anywhere with only one leg" right as I was preparing to jump higher up the robot to save the heroes the head detached flying up into the air and off into the distance. I failed them and I failed Ruff Rider, that is the only thought that goes through my head as I numbly get off the robot and head to where I left Ruff Rider. There is no one there about to leave someone grabs my attention

"Hey Ruff Rider, do you need help" turning to the voice I see Caleb walking over to me, well actually it looks like he is limping

"Sorry i'm not Ruff Rider I can't help anyone" I say dejected

"I'm sure Ruff Rider gave you necklace for a very good reason, you know he really likes you" Caleb says choosing his words wisely

Taken aback I ask "Do you know him and how do you know who I am"

"We happen to be very great friends, let's just say he thinks about you quite a lot and don't worry I got him to safety, he was very vocal about how I should go help you while he recovers" Caleb says thinking that it is kind of weird he is his own wingman.

Turning red in the face I stammer out "You know I always thought you were nice but brave too no wonder Ruff Rider trusts you so much" saying this I notice Caleb turn a shade of red I didn't think was possible.

"First order of business is we need to find out where they are heading and I have the perfect idea for that" Caleb says reaching towards my chest, confused and offended I slap his hand out of the way

"What do you think you are doing" I ask

"Reaching for the pendant, what do you think I was doing" Caleb asks rubbing his hand, oh yeah super strength I forgot I had that, taking the pendant out I open it up revealing the map and LadyBugs and Cat Noirs icons moving east towards the richer part of the city

"You know Caleb you sure do know a lot about this suit it's almost like you are Ruff Rider" I say intending for it to be a joke

"Me, Ruff Rider, no way" Caleb says rambling like I just exposed his little dirty secret, after a few moments of silence me and Caleb head off towards LadyBug and Cat Noir.

(Caleb POV)

Walking alongside Alya who is technically Ruff Rider right now was weird at first but eventually I got used to it after a while, why can't I just say it already just tell her the truth I tell myself over and over again wondering why I was so ready to tell her i'm Ruff Rider but now that i'm no longer transformed it seems maybe i'm not so ready after all. I wonder what Pluto would think about all this which has been the hardest part about all this is the absence of Pluto who has become such a constant that even after a couple of hours I miss his presence. Arriving at the place where LadyBug and Cat Noirs icons stopped at I soon realize that this is very close to where Adrien lives.

"Look the head is over there" Alya points out to me the robot head casually sitting out in the backyard of the mansion "Okay Caleb you wait here and I will go in"

"I'm coming, no way that i'm letting you go alone" I say determined to help even if I am just Caleb right now. Alya just shaking her head bends the fence just wide enough for us to sneak onto the property "We can go through the window" I say pointing to a window that was left slightly ajar. Sneaking into the house it looked like no one has lived in it for a while now, quietly me and Alya walk through the house until we hear someone talking. Finding the source of the sound I see a man who is tied up to a chair.

"What are you doing here" I whisper to him as Alya checks to make sure no one else is around

"He lied, he promised me power but instead he tied me up" the pieces connecting in my head I realize this must be the person who was controlling the robot, ready to slap him I calm down I can't blame him for throwing me through the Eiffel Tower and into the ground.

"Where is Hawkmoth" I say questioning him

"He's in his atrium with LadyBug and Cat Noir stuck in a cage" he says seething with anger for being betrayed "Now untie me." Smirking I make the knots tighter and tell Alya I know where they are, we leave the room with him shouting obscenities at us. Arriving at a set of gigantic doors I turn to Alya

"This must be it, Hawkmoth is behind these doors" I say

"Caleb I say something" Alya asks looking me in my eyes

"Sure" I say wondering what could be on her mind

"I'm sorry"

"For what" I ask confused

"For this" she says grabbing my hands and tying them behind my back, shocked I try to break free but I can't move

"What are you doing" I ask confused and angry

"Trying to protect you" with that last sentiment she enters the atrium with her head held high ready to face Hawkmoth. After a few minutes of wriggling around I end up knocking a nearby vase over shattering it into pieces, an idea forming in my head I grab a broken shard and cut the rope freeing myself. Entering the atrium I see Alya unconscious against the wall and Hawkmoth, sneaking over to Alya I make sure she is okay when Pluto grabs my attention and whispers "I'm good for one last transformation, but only for a few minutes" he says, nodding I gently lift the necklace off Alya and put it on transforming, making a silent promise to tell her my true identity if I make it out of this alive.

"Finally LadyBug and Cat Noirs miraculous are mine" Hawkmoth says slipping on Cat Noirs ring and putting on LadyBugs earrings. Trying to stay hidden I take a few steps back when my necklace beeps warning me that my detransformation is imminent, there is no more time I must act now I think. Growling I charge towards him, knowing that all of Paris is relying on me I pour everything into it, all my strength, all my courage, all my fears, all my soul, my very being. The ground cracks beneath my feet, the earth trembles with each step an earthquake follows, Hawkmoth turns towards me and looks at me dismissively as if I was just a tiny house fly, the air around him radiates with power. Lifting his staff towards me he charges what can only be pure magic into the top using the powers of creation and destruction, bending them to his will creating a blast so powerful it could level a city. Nearing him I raise my fist for one final punch, for Cat Noir, for LadyBug, for Alya. The energy from his staff releases, a blinding light envelopes me, a searing pain rips its way through my body, my fists connects with the staff shattering it causing Hawkmoth to be hit by the blast also, falling to my knees my necklace beeps one last time and I detransform.

(This story is drawing to an end, please tell me what you thought and like always thank you all for reading, by the way I found I pretty good picture on what the necklace looks like here is a link if you are interested in looking.  cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=84565109 )


	26. Chapter 26

(Wednesday)

(Alya POV)

Opening my eyes the only thing I can remember is Hawkmoth easily striking me down, looking around I see the atrium is destroyed with pieces of the ceiling strewn about the floor, the floor cracked everywhere as if a someone took a jackhammer to the floor every few steps. Bracing myself against a wall that was left sort of intact I unsteadily stand myself up and one of the first things I notice is a grown man laying face down on the floor, the wall behind him has a deep imprint from where he hit the wall that must be Hawkmoth and I remember he has LadyBug's and Cat Noir's miraculous. Walking over to him I bend down and get them both when I remember the one miraculous that should be around my neck, my hand shooting to my chest I finally notice the necklace absence. Looking around frantically I see two people tied to each other back to back, walking over there their facial features become clearer my eyes widen in shock at the two people in front of me, rushing over to them I quickly untie them and finally decide to look at Marinette.

"Don't be mad Alya, I know how much I lied to you and I hope you can forgive me" Marinette says looking guilty

"Mari how can I be mad when my bestfriend is LadyBug and you are going to tell me everything later but first let's talk about Adrien being Cat Noir" I say looking at Adrien who is currently unconscious "We have to tell him we know and that your LadyBug" I say handing Marinette her earrings and slipping Cat Noir's ring on Adrien's finger

"I will now lets get out of here before Hawkmoth comes back" Marinette says putting on the LadyBug earrings allowing the little red Kwami that appeared to rest in her purse which miraculously has survived the entire ordeal so far

"I'm awake you know just in a lot of pain" Adrien says groaning scaring me and Marinette

"Marinette we need to get out of here and notify the authorities" I say as Marinette helps Adrien up "Also we need to untie Caleb I left him outside of here"

"Why was Caleb here and why did you tie him up" Marinette asks confused

"Ruff Rider gave Caleb his necklace which he gave to me but he wanted to help more and I didn't want him to get hurt so I tied him up" I say giving them a very short version of what happened. As we left the atrium I only saw a broken vase and some cut rope "He must have cut himself free" I say

"He probably left to get help" Marinette tries to rationalize

"No he is here I know it, you go and get Adrien to safety I will look for him" I say as I start checking in every room, after each room turns up empty I start getting worried. Maybe Marinette was right and he did leave turning to leave I hear a voice.

"Come on Caleb get up" following the voice I enter the atrium, trying to puzzle out where it came from in here I hear it again coming from the middle of the room. Walking towards the voice I see that the middle in the room actually has the largest crater going several feet deep, when I peer over the edge I gasp at who I see. Caleb covered in cement and dust his hair a matted mess a necklace on his chest which slowly rises and falls, getting closer I see more details the blood that is the cause for his matted hair, the crimson on the necklace that wasn't there before, the piece of metal going straight thru his torso. Running the rest of the way I drop to my knees the moment I reach him, picking him up by his shoulders I bring him closer to me "What were you thinking, you should have gone to Ruff Rider" I say

"Alya" Pluto says floating in front of her "He couldn't have gone to Ruff Rider"

"Why not" I say tears filling my eyes

"Because he is Ruff Rider" Pluto says feeling like he could have protected Caleb from everything if only he didn't detransform. Looking down at Caleb I see my tears mixing with the blood, i'm losing my friend no more than my friend, my other half, my one and only.

"Caleb if you live I will buy you all the macarons you want"

"Is that a deal" Caleb says coughing

"Yes that's a deal" I say crying even harder when Caleb weakly lifts a finger to my eyes dabbing my tears away

"Please don't cry I never want to make you cry" Caleb says trying to act like he wasn't bleeding to death. Suddenly there is a hand on my shoulder, looking up I see a man and a woman both wearing a black suit.

"We are from the US government sent here to take down Hawkmoth" The man says

"Let us take Caleb to a hospital he needs help" The woman says, standing up I feel numb inside as they take him away, a few more people come in and take away Hawkmoth in cuffs. I am escorted outside by the Man and brought into a tent that looks hastily set up, inside Adrien and Marinette are being reassured that their identities will remain a secret and no one will no their secret. Once inside the Man tells the three of us some very important news

"Hawkmoth has been detained and identified, his name is Charles Agreste and yes he is your father's twin" the Man says pointing that last part at Adrien

"My father never mentioned him" Adrien says in disbelief

"They had a falling out and out of nowhere Charles went missing, there was no search party and your father made sure his name was stricken from every record" the Man says

"How is Caleb" I ask not wanting to know the answer

"He has stabilized and should be fine with the only permanent damage being a scar, he told me to give you this" the Man says handing me the necklace "Now I must go back to my son" with that he leaves us to ourselves, putting on the necklace Pluto appears and simply lays on my lap worried about Caleb but comforted by the thought that Caleb will live. After a while Adrien and Marinette fall asleep leaning on eachother. After long into the night we are taken into a limo with tinted windows and driven to our houses. That night Gabriel for the first time in a while comforted his son and told him everything about Charles. Marinette when she got home hugger each of her parents a little longer than usual. Me when I got home well I got on my computer and sent a message.

(Caleb POV)

Laying in my bed careful not to pop a stitch or open up any cuts I laid there trying to comprehend the amount of irony in the fact that his parents were also looking for Hawkmoth that is until my computer made a beeping sound telling me I got a message over the LadyBlog "Pluto can you get that" I say before realizing my mistake. Grunting I slowly get up and into a wheelchair that I thankfully will only need for a short amount of time, reaching my computer I see the message is from Alya and it reads

'We need to talk'

'Where?' I send

'The park'

'Only if you bring macarons, deal'

'Deal'

Going to bed that night I was worried that Alya doesn't like me anymore now that she knows who I am. Alya going to bed that night was happy that she finally found her Ruff Rider.

(Thank you all for reading, you readers are simply the best. Like always tell me what you thought about the chapter and be prepared for lots of shameless fluff next chapter(Keeping it T for teens though) also let me know if you thought Gabriel Agreste having a secret twin is a valid theory)


	27. Chapter 27

(Thursday)

Waking up with sore muscles and an aching head I wonder why I am in so much pain as I slowly remembered the events of yesterday, it had its ups and downs that was for sure. No more Hawkmoth is clearly one of its ups, Alya knows who I am is either good or bad although i'm not ready to go down that road yet, getting crushed by a robot and blasted with the power of creation and destruction was clearly one of the downs that much I am positive. My stomach at that moment decided to remind me that it has been awhile since i've eaten anything, wearly I slowly get out of bed and into the wheelchair. Rolling into the kitchen I see a note from my parents.

'School is canceled for the day in honor of LadyBug and Cat Noir for defeating Hawkmoth and if you must leave it better be important also if you check by the door we were able to get you crutches so your not confined to a wheelchair' putting the note away I pour myself a bowl of cereal and I check the LadyBlog with my phone and see that Alya has already informed everyone that Hawkmoth was no more, about to set my phone down I see I got a message from Alya on the LadyBlog, it reads

'What time should we meet at the park'

Replying I write 'Around noon will be the best time' getting a response almost immediately it reads

'Any time with you is the best time'

Just reading that message causes my face to turn red and I can only imagine her smiling right now already knowing my reaction, checking the time I see I need to go ahead and get ready. Leaving my house I start towards the park slowly getting used to the crutches, on my way there I saw several people celebrating the downfall of Hawkmoth but one question I heard to many times was who finally brought Hawkmoth down, from what I overheard apparently a few rumors were going around. The US government was behind his downfall, LadyBug and Cat Noir saved the day like always but none of the rumors mentioned Ruff Rider and surprisingly I was okay with that, I was never doing it for recognition. At first it was an escape from being a nobody new kid but now I realize I continued being Ruff Rider because I met Alya and from that moment on I did it for Alya. Sitting down under a tree alone with my thoughts I don't notice Alya sit next to me until Pluto tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Caleb I missed you so much never leave me again" Pluto says so fast that I barely catch a word of it

"Don't worry little buddy I don't plan on leaving soon" I reassure the overly excited Kwami

"Hey Alya" I say awkwardly

"Hey Caleb, so how are you recovering" Alya asks with a hint of concern in her voice

"I'm doing just fine and you" I ask

"Me i'm great" Alya responds, after that the conversation drops off into a comfortable silence as we sit together in the shade. At some point Alya scoots closer to me and leans her head on my shoulder, gathering up the courage I finally ask Alya the question that has been bothering me all day

"Alya now that you know who I am do you think any less of me" I ask bracing myself for the truth, Alya lifts her head off my shoulder and laughs "What is so funny" I ask confused

"Caleb if I didn't like you would I have sat next to you and even still laid my head on you" Alya says playfully

"I don't know it's just that why would you like me i'm just Caleb" I say

"And that is what makes you amazing because you are Caleb" Alya says trying to alleviate my fears

"But you fell for Ruff Rider not me" I say outloud a thought that has been there since the beginning

"I didn't fall for you because you are Ruff Rider, I fell for you because you are kind and compassionate and funny" Alya says getting closer to me

"Ruff Rider was all that, me i'm socially withdrawn"

"You are all that because no matter what, I will always love you" Alya says bringing my face closer to hers until we are only inches apart

"Je suis amoureux" I say closing my eyes as our lips meet and in my mind fireworks are going off, our hands intertwine and for just second nothing more matters than just this moment. When we break the kiss off I open my eyes back up and get lost in her beauty "Alya you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" I say out loud without realizing it

Alya blushing says "I guess we're a couple now"

"I'm not sure we might need to kiss again just to really cement our relationship" I say lightheartedly

"If you say so" Alya says with a laugh right before she kisses me again, it starts off light but begins to deepen as we forget about the world around us, after a few minutes pass of just talking and laughing I mention us getting some macarons and Alya immediately jumps on that idea. As we walk to the bakery Alya tries to return the necklace to me "I was thinking and I think it would be for the best if you took back up the mantle of Ruff Rider" she says trying to hand me the necklace

"Alya if I know anything it is that you are a better Ruff Rider than I am" I say refusing the necklace

"But you are the one who took down Hawkmoth" Alya says trying to persuade me to take it back

"You weakened him for me" I say remembering back, seeing Alya on the floor passed out, I take a step closer to her determined that nothing will ever hurt her again

Alya chuckles and says "Whatever you say but you are Ruff Rider and no one else will ever hold that mantle quite like you" after she says this she gives me big sad puppy dog eyes

"No fair you learned that from Pluto, well if you insist but only when my injuries are all healed" I say motioning to the fact I am using crutches right now

"Deal, now let's go get some macarons" Alya says quickly perking up, arriving at the bakery I see Marinette working the counter

"Hey Alya, hey Caleb" Marinette says my name like a question when she sees me

"Hey girl you will not believe this but me and Caleb are dating" Alya says a loudly while also excitingly hugging Marinette

"Oh are you know I believe Caleb owes me a little talk then" Marinette says looking at me

"I think I would rather face Hawkmoth again then have that talk" I say laughing while also internally screaming

"You better believe it" Marinette says

"Actually i've been meaning to ask now that Hawkmoth is gone what do you plan on doing" I ask Marinette

"Well me and Cat Noir, I mean Adrien are still going on patrols every other day" Marinette answers me back

"Speaking of which how did your talk with Adrien go" Alya asks Marinette eager to hear the news

"Well we decided to spend more time together as our civilian selves before we commit to a relationship" Marinette says wishing that her best friend would have done the same, getting our macarons I patiently listen to Alya and Marinette talk about all that has happened over the past few weeks and once in awhile they even ask for my side of the story. As we left the bakery I walked Alya back to her house and promised Pluto that I would see him again the next day, walking home I couldn't help but think about the future and all the uncertainties it held. Getting home I was about to head to bed when my computer beeped telling me I had a message from Alya.

'Hey Caleb it's Pluto, Alya is asleep right now so shhh. I just wanted to tell you are my number one holder and my number one human being ever, Alya is yelling at me to get off the computer now so bye' looking at the message I couldn't but laugh at the entire message from beginning to end. Going to bed that night I couldn't help but feel that the stars have aligned.

I may have to go through this crazy thing called life but at least I have Alya there to help me every step of the way.

Je suis amoureux- I'm in love

(And just like Caleb has Alya I have you guys and though I am sad to say it has finally ended I am happy that it has happened, please tell me your favorite parts from 'The Dog Kwami' and a personal thank you to everyone who has been here from the beginning. If you feel like I missed something or maybe had a loose end I didn't tie up please tell me, also if you want an epilogue please do tell and I will happily do one

-EdentonTeaParty)


End file.
